Try to Love You
by Joyer94
Summary: Try to Love You is back eheehee,, maaf tadi sempat ke hapus this is last chapter. kehadiran Minhyun. Minhyun yang diculik. KyuMin. YeWook. RnR if you like this fict
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Try to Love You

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

KangTeuk

HanChul

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Summary : Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencintaimu, namun apabila hatimu tak juga terbuka aku harus apa ? bukankah sebaiknya aku menyerah ?.

Para orang tua terus saja menatap kedua anak manusia yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan pemandangan lantai lebih indah dari wajah para orang tua hanya saja kedua anak manusia ini tengah dilanda kebingungan. Bagaimana jika kau harus segera menikah dengan orang yang tak kau cintai terlebih lagi kau tak pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut sebelumnya. Hanya manusia bodoh yang menerima perjodohan itu bukan.

"Kami bukan ingin melihat kalian tertunduk terus, berikan jawaban kalian sekarang" Salah satu dari orang tua berkata dengan jengah,, yaa mereka memang jengah karena sudah tiga puluh menit terlewati keadaan di ruang tengah milik keluarga Lee ini hanya hening.

"Sungminnie, berikan jawabanmu nak" Satu lagi yang terus memaksa kedua insan ini untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini.

Gadis yang tadi dipanggil Sungminniepun akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya, gadis dari keluarga yang terpandang di korea ini memiliki bentuk wajah yang mengagumkan dari pipinya yang bulat, bentuk bibir berbentuk shape M ohhh jangan lupakan warna merah muda yang alami menghias bibir gadis tersebut lalu bentuk mata yang sangat mengagumkan entah bagaimana matanya selalu bercahaya, maka dari itu keluarga Cho berniat sekali untuk menjodohkannya pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Jika itu membuat Eomma dan Appa bahagia Aku akan menyetujuinya" Jawab Sungmin yang disertai senyum, tentu saja senyum yang dipaksakan. Para orang tua bernafas lega setidaknya salah satu dari 'pasangan' ini setuju untuk dijodohkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kyuhyun" Tanya sang Eomma yang duduk disamping kanannya, Cho Heechul.

Laki-laki yang disebut Kyuhyun tadi memiliki bentuk badan yang tegap, tinggi menjulang namun tak seperti tiang listrik, wajahnya yang sangat tampan, cocok untuk menjadi model papan atas daripada menjadi eksekutif dikantor yang menjadi cabang perusahaan milik Ayahnya.

"Kalian akan tetap memaksaku bukan jika aku terus menolak" Berkata dengan datarnya, tak memperdulikan kesopanan yang selalu diajarkan oleh orang tuanya. Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, bulan depan kalian sudah bisa mengikrarkan janji kalian" Kali ini Ayah dari laki-laki yang membuat keputusan yang tak akan pernah bisa diubah oleh siapapun terkecuali Tuhan berkendak lain.

Sedetik setelah keputusan itu terucap, Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah dirinya merasa hanya akan mendapat sakit hati dari perjodohan ini mengingat sikap laki-laki yang akan dijodohkannya begitu dingin.

"Lebih baik kalian berkeliling rumah ini, untuk mengakrabkan diri" Ujar Leeteuk, Ibu dari gadis yang bernama Sungmin.

"Mari Kyuhyun-sshi" Sungmin sudah berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti Kyuhyun yang berdiri lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang rencana perjodohan mereka.

"Aku berharap mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia nantinya" Kangin, Ayah dari sang gadis itu berucap atau lebih tepatnya mengutarakan harapannya pada perjodohan anaknya ini.

"Bukan hanya kau, kamipun seperti itu" Hangeng meluruskan perkataan Kangin.

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang rumahnya, terasa sejuk saat malam hari datang. Angin sepoi-sepoi menjadi teman mereka kini. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku kayu yang tersedia di taman tersebut. "Duduklah" Sungmin berucap agar kecanggungan yang melanda dirinya dan Kyuhyun akan hilang.

Kyuhyunpun duduk disamping Sungmin yaa walaupun posisi duduk mereka memiliki jarak tidak lebih dari satu meter, tapii heyy itu cukup jauh bukan jarak antara mereka.

"Jangan berharap aku akan membuatmu bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, ingat ini hanya perjodohan yang dilakukan para orang tua bodoh itu" Kyuhyun berucap dengan dinginnya, matanyapun tak memandang Sungmin. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan.

Sungmin tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Kau boleh saja menolak perjodohan ini, aku tak akan memperjuangkannya hanya karena demi pernikahan ini. Perlu kau tahu aku menerima perjodohan ini karena aku ingin membahagiakan Orang Tuaku" Papar Sungmin panjang lebar. "Dan satu lagi, jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau lebih pintar dari mereka, jagalah kesopananmu Cho Kyuhyun-sshi" Sungmin berujar tak kalah dinginnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bagus kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, jadi aku tak akan susah-susah untuk bersikap manis padamu" Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin dan kembali ke ruang tengah, Sungmin hanya mengekori Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Keluarga Cho kini sudah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Orang Tua Sungmin karena berhasil menjodohkan anak mereka. Melihat senyum bahagia yang terukir dibibir orang tuanya Sungmin tak tega untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Baginya kebahagiaan orang tuanya yang nomor satu, biarpun dirinya harus menderita tak apa. Dengan melihat senyum bahagia itu Sungmin yakin rasa sakitnya akan terobati.

Tak terasa waktu pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyunpun sudah sampai, Sungmin berdiri didepan cermin yang menampakan tubuhnya yang sudah dibalut dengan gaun pengantin yang indah, polesan make up yang sederhana menambah kesan cantik pada wajahnya yang sudah terbilang cantik.

Ditangannya terdapat buket bunga mawar putih yang akan menjadi temannya menuju altar, tempatnya untuk mengikrarkan janji sehidup sematinya bersama laki-laki yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Anak Eomma cantik sekali" Leeteuk muncul dari balik pintu ruang rias, mengagetkan Sungmin tentu saja. "Eomma" Panggil Sungmin lirih, namun bibirnya tersenyum saat dirinya melihat senyum dibibir sang ibu.

Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat Sungminpun langsung membalas pelukan itu dengan tak kalah erat, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada sang ibu. Setetes airmata jatuh dari matanya namun langsung diseka oleh tangan mungilnya, tak ingin ibunya khawatir atas dirinya.

Leeteuk melepas pelukan tersebut dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan sayang, "Cobalah untuk mencintainya, pernikahan hanya untuk sekali seumur hidupmu" Leeteuk memberikan nasihatnya yang walaupun berat untuk dijalani namun Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nde Eomma" Jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah Eomma pergi dulu, Appa nanti akan menjemputmu" Sungmin mengangguk dan setelahnya Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Selang beberapa menit Kanginpun datang dengan senyum dibibirnya, "Kau sudah siap, Chagi" Kangin bertanya, walaupun Sungmin tidak siap namun dia harus siap bukan.

"Nde Appa, Aku sudah siap" Jawab Sungmin. Kangin memeluk anak tunggalnya itu, "Cobalah untuk mencintainya, Appa yakin kau akan bahagia pada akhirnya" Apakah ucapan itu sebagai pertanda bahwa Sungmin akan menderita diawal-awal pernikahannya.

Ibu dan Ayahnya berpesan hal yang sama, sebagai anak yang penurut Sungmin akan berusaha untuk mencintai Kyuhyun, mencintai seseorang yang akan menjadi suaminya beberapa saat lagi.

"Kajja" Kangin menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan Sungmin, Sungminpun menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Langkah kaki Kangin menjadi tutor untuk Sungmin dalam melangkah.

Pintu altarpun terbuka, memunculkan sosok anggun yang sedang berjalan dengan perlahan. Seperti bidadari yang turun dari surga, semua mata tak pernah sedetikpun mengerjap demi menikmati pahatan yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan senang hati.

Sampai sudah diujung altar "Kuserahkan anakku padamu, jagalah dia dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu" Kangin berpesan kepada Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Akan kujaga anakmu, Appa" Ucap Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berdiri didepan altar, menunggu sang pastur yang akan memberkati pernikahan mereka. Ingin sekali Sungmin berlari meninggalkan gereja ini namun itu akan membuat nama keluarganya tercoreng dan lagi-lagi sebgai anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Cho Kyuhyun apakah kau bersedia mencintai Lee Sungmin dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian" Sang Pastur sudah mengikrarkan janji untuk pasangan yang tengah menikah ini dan dijawab oleh Kyuhyun dengan " Saya bersedia".

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin" Kini pastur itu menoleh pada Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam sesaat namun bibir tipis itu segera berucap "Saya bersedia". Helaan nafas panjang dari para tamupun terdengar.

"Sematkan pada jari manis ini ditangan kanan pasangan kalian" Pastur memberikan kotak yang didalamnya terdapat dua cincin yang berbeda ukuran.

Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis Sungmin dan Sungmin menyematkan cincin yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya dijari manis Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing" Kyuhyunpun memajukan wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka. Bukan Kyuhyun bernafsu dengan Sungmin, ini sebagai salah satu proses agar acara ini cepat selesai. Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Sungmin hanya sekilas, catat hanya sekilas.

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri" Tepuk tanganpun mengakhiri prosesi pemberkatan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ucapan selamat tak pernah berhenti mengalir utnuk pasangan yang baru menikah ini.

Setelah prosesi pemberkatan berakhir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menuju apartement milik mereka, apartement yang diberikan oleh Hangeng untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka.

Para orang tua membantu menata peralatan yang menjadi pelengkap di apartement ini, siapa lagi yang membeli peralatan tersebut kalau bukan para ibu yang sangat antusias dengan pernikahan ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jangan harap mau membeli ini-itu sebab mereka disibukkan dengan proses-proses untuk pernikahan mereka, dari membuat gaun pernikahan, mencari gereja dan banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan.

Selesai dengan acara menata peralatan merekapun duduk istirahat di ruang keluarga, Sungmin kembali adari arah dapur dengan membawa baki yang terisi enam gelas jus jeruk segar dan beberapa toples makanan kecil yang tadi sempat dibelikan oleh Heechul.

"Minumlah dulu, Eommadeul Appadeul Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin meletakkan baki tersebut dan langsung disambar oleh manusia yang kehausan tersebut.

"Hhh~" Helaan nafas yang sudah terdengar menandakan rasa lelah mereka sedikit hilang.

"Kami pamit dulu, jaga diri kalian baik-baik" Ucap Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

Hari sudah sore para orang tua memutuskan untuk pulang agar bisa memberikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Kalian harus mengakrabkan diri agar Eomma cepat mendapatkan cucu" Heechul berbicara dengan girangnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandang tajam pada ibunya, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Annyeong" Kangin sudah melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan diikuti dnegan yang lainnya, para orang tuapun sudah meninggalkan apartement Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Pintu apartement itu tertutup menyisakan kecanggungan yang kini menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berjalan kearah kamar masing-masing, biarpun mereka sudah menikah namun mereka sepakat untuk tidak tidur dalam satu ranjang, lalu bagaimana keinginan Heechul bisa terkabul dengan cepat.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju yang lebih santai Sungmin kembali kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam karena malam akan menjelang, jam dinding kini sudha menujukkan pukul tujuh malam itu berarti waktunya untuk makan malam.

Sungmin bermain dengan alat-alat memasak dan bumbu dapur yang sudah menjadi teman Sungmin sejak lama, menjadi putri dari orang yang kaya dan terpandang tidak menjadikan Sungmin manja dan tidak bisa bergaul dengan dapur, tidak seperti wanita kaya lainnya yang sulit sekali bergaul dengan dapur.

Setelah setengah jam berkutat dengan segala macam peralatan dapur akhirnya Sungmin sudah bisa menata makanan di meja makan, dirinya sudah berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik dan belajar untuk mencintai Kyuhyun pada orang tuanya.

Meja makan sudah dipenuhi dnegan makanan-makanan lezat, Sungmin berjalan kearah kamar Kyuhyun. Mengetuk beberapa kali lalu memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi makanan sudah matang, keluarlah untuk makan malam" Ucap Sungmin dibalik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan 'kekasihnya' langsung mempause permainannya, perutnya memang sudah minta diisi sedaritadi namun untuk meminta makan kepada Sungmin itu tidak akan pernah dilakukannya. Big No.

Setelah menonaktifkan PSP hitam miliknya Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja makan. Duduk dihadapan Sungmin dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tersedia, jajangmyeon, bulgogi, tak lupa juga dengan kimchi. Kyuhyun menatap sangar pada kimchi yang dibuat Sungmin, kelihatannya lezat namun kembali pada pribadi Kyuhyun yang anti dengan sayur makan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah.

"Makanlah, jangan kau lihat terus tak akan habis jika hanya dilihat" Sungmin membuka perbincangan diantara mereka, mencoba agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun menyendok jajangmyeon ke mangkuknya, mencicipi rasa jajangmyeon yang sangat dirinya sukai. Matanya membulat seketika saat rasa dari masakan tersebut sudah mampir di lidahnya. Kyuhyun bersumpah jajangmyeon ini adalah jajangmyeon yang terlezat yang pernah dirinya makan.

"Kenapa kau memasak untukku, Sungmin-sshi" Tanya Kyuhyun yaa walaupun nada suaranya masih terkesan datar. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menurutnya itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tentu saja karena aku istrimu, aku harus mengurus kehidupanmu bukan Kyuhyun-sshi" Jawab Sungmin dengan tenang. Setelah itu tak ada lagi perbincangan yang merka lakukan hanya makan dengan diam.

Kyuhyun tersentak beberapa saat ketika mendengar jawaban Sungmin, bukankah dirinya sudah mengatakan pada Sungmin agar tak berharap rumah tangga ini berjalan bahagia.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel sshi, itu tidak enak didengar" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku istrimu bukankah sudah seharusnya kita mengakrabkan diri" Ujar Sungmin.

"Baik aku akan memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel sshi, tapi perlu kau ingat kita menikah hanya karena perjodohan jadi jangan mengharap hal yang lebih padaku" Kyuhyun berujar dengan dingin, diletakkanya sumpit yang sudah lima belas menit ditangannya, nafsu makannya menghilang sudah.

"Dan perlu kau tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih" Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam setelah perkataan Kyuhyun.


	2. Chapter 2

Berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi sudah menumpuk kini sedikit-sedikit mulai berkurang, pekerjaan sebagai Direktur Cabang utama membuat Kyuhyun harus merelakan waktu bermain bersama 'kekasih'nya terbuang, berkas-berkas yang selalu berteriak meminta agar selalu diselesaikan membuat Kyuhyun juga harus mengurangi waktu berkencan dengan pujaan hatinya. Kekasihnyapun juga mengerti akan kesibukan Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah menuntut Kyuhyun untuk selalu berada disampingnya.

Sedikit menyesap kopi yang sudah tersedia di meja kerjanya mungkin bisa membuat pikiran Kyuhyun kembali tenang, pekerjaannya memang tak jarang membuat Kyuhyun harus memperkerjakan otaknya secara ekstra. Jangan salahkan Hankyung karena membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini, dia hanya memanfaatkan otak Kyuhyun yang terlampau pintar itu atau bisa dibilang dengan kata jenius, jadi salahkan saja otak Kyuhyun yang jenius itu.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyuhyun bergeming sebentar, namun suaranya segera terbuka "Masuk". Seseorang yang berada di balik pintu besar berwarna coklat itupun langsung memasuki ruang kerja khusus untuk Kyuhyun, berjalan dengan berwibawa dan buku agenda yang selalu menemani langkah kakinya. Shin Donghee, sekretaris pribadi Kyuhyun yang selalu setia membuat Kyuhyun berada dalam jalur pekerjaannya karena dia selalu mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk jadwal-jadwal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan.

"Sajangnim, jangan lupa nanti setelah makan siang ada rapat bersama Tuan Kim di caffe Joy" Ucap Sekretaris Shin yang tentu saja didengar Kyuhyun namun matanya tetap pada laptop yang berada didepannya.

"Baik, aku akan mengingatnya. Siapkan bahan-bahan yang akan kita bahas nanti bersama Tuan Kim" Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung di diangguki oleh Sekretaris Shin.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan" Kini Kyuhyun menatap sekretaris Shin.

"Jangan lupa makan siang, berkas-berkas itu bisa menunggu" Jawab sekretaris Shin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu, sering kali sekretarisnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Gomawo, Hyung" Jangan heran Kyuhyun memanggil sekretaris Shin dengan panggilan itu, karena Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Shindong sebagai Hyungnya sendiri. Shindong hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. "Ck, sopan sekali sekretaris itu. Keluar tanpa berpamitan" Cibir Kyuhyun pada orang yang sudah tak hilang dibalik pintu itu, namun percayalah itu hanya gurauan Kyuhyun semata.

Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur yang sudah berada ditangannya sejak satu jam lalu. Menyiapkan makanan buatan tangannya sendiri untuk suaminya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Meskipun Sungmin tidak mengetahui akankah Kyuhyun menerima niat baiknya atau tidak mengingat sikap Kyuhyun belum juga berubah terhadap dirinya, masih tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Namun, apa salahnya mencoba.

Makanan sudah Sungmin siapkan, Sungmin memasukkan makanannya ke dalam rantang yang terbuat dari alumunium itu agar makanannya tertap hangat saat nanti disantap oleh Kyuhyun. Telur gulung, bulgogi dan jajangmyeon Sungmin rasa cukup untuk porsi makan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai, aku tinggal ganti baju lalu bersiap ke kantor Kyuhyun" Sungmin berceloteh pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang sopan namun berkelas. Gaun blue soft menjadi pilihannya, surai lembutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja namun terlihat rapi, ditambah make up yang sangat natural menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Sungmin mengambil tas tangannya lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil bekal makan siang untuk Kyuhyun, sepatuputih tanpa hak menjadi pelengkap penampilan Sungmin.

Sungmin menyetop taksi yang berjalan di jalan raya tepat didepan kawasan apartementnya, setelah masuk Sungmin langsung menyebutkan tujuannya kepada supir taksi. "Ke Gangnam, blok ELF kavling 137, ahjussi" Sungmin memamerkan senyum manisnya, begitulah Nyonya ini ramah terhadap siapa saja.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sungmin sudah meninggalkan Cho Corp beberapa menit yang lalu, Sungmin memandang tempat suaminya bekerja dnegan kagum. Pasalnya gedung tersebut sangat memukau, arsitekturnya yang bergaya modern namun sekaligus ada unsur tradisionalnya.

"Pasti nyaman bekerja disini, aku jadi ingin bekerja" Sungmin mengatakannya dengan senyum yang terus saja mengembang dibibirnya yang pink alami itu.

Sungminpun memasuki Cho Corp, mendatangi resepsionisnya bertanya apakah Kyuhyun ada di ruangannya atau tidak.

"Permisi, apa Cho Kyuhyun ada di ruangannya" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada menggemaskan, ayolah padahal usianya sudah menginjak 27 tahun namun sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil. Heyyy Sungmin bukan childish itu hanya sikap alami Sungmin.

Resepsionis itu sempat terpesona sekejap namun kesadarannya kembali saat Sungmin menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah resepsionis tersebut. "Ahh nde, Sajangnim ada diruangannya. Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan Sajangnim" Tanya resepsionis itu.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, susah sekali ingin bertemu suaminya. "Aku istrinya, apa aku juga harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu suamiku" Tanya Sungmin yang bibirnya tak juga berhenti mengerucut itu.

Resepsionis itu terkejut, karena tak menyangka Sungmin sebagai istri dari sajangnimnya mengingat wajah Sungmin seperti anak-anak.

"Ahh nde, silahkan Nyonya. Ruangan Sajangnim ada di lantai 10 tepat di depan pintu lift" Resepsionis itu memberitahukan. "Apa perlu aku antar" Tanya Resepsionis itu.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Tidak perlu, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu aku tidak ingin menyusahkan –"

"Lee Taemin imnida"

"Ahh nee, terima kasih Taemin-sshi. Aku ke ruangan sajangnim dulu, annyeong" Sungmin langsung meninggalkan Taemin lalu menghampiri pintu lift setelah menekan tombol panah keatas dan pintu lift itu terbuka, Sungmin langsung menekan angka sepuluh dan tertutuplah pintu lift tersebut, mengantar Sungmin ke lantai sepuluh.

"Tak ku sangka Sajangnim menikahi gadis dibawah umur seperti Sungmin-sshi, aku rasa dia pantasnya menjadi adik Kyuhyun sajangnim" Celoteh Taemin yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh Sungmin.

"Jangan menggerutu saja, kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar" Taemin terkesiap saat ada suara menginterupsinya.

"Tsk, jangan menggangu kesenanganku, Kodok" Taemin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu mendorong tubuh tegap itu agar hilang dari hadapannya.

"Heyy, begini sikapmu pada kekasihmu"

"Diam"

TRING

Pintu lift itu terbuka menandakan Sungmin sudah sampai dilantai 10 tempat dimana ruangan suaminya berada. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sungmin segera menhampiri ruangan yang beberapa meter tepat di depan lift. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Cklekk

Mata Sungmin membulat saat kornea matanya menatap pemandangan yang kurang sedap untuk dipandang, suaminya kini sedang menyantap makanan dari gadis yang tentu Sungmin tak mengenalnya karena Sungmin berada di belakang gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga terkejut saat ada orang yang membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, biasanya hanya sekretarisnya yang melakukan itu. namun sekretaris Shin baru saja keluar dari ruangannya, tak mungkin sekretarisnya itu kembali lagi mengingat betapa telitinya sekretarisnya itu.

Gadis itu memutar kepalanya agar menatap seseorang yang menurutnya menganggu kegiatannya dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah suap-menyuap makanan untuk makan siang itu.

"Sungmin eonni" Gadis yang tengah menyuapi Kyuhyun itu berucap dengan senangnya seolah telah mendapatkan resep makanan yang sangat diidam-idamkan, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Terlebih lagi Sungmin yang tak menyangka akan bertemu gadis itu disini.

Gadis itu berlari dengan semangat lalu menubruk tubuh Sungmin sampai tubuh Sungmin terperanjat ke belakang untung saja Sungmin tak jatuh karena bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya tak terjerambat ke belakang dan terjatuh, sangat tidak elit hal konyol seperti itu terjadi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Eonni" Gadis itu memeluk sangat erat tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin yang sempat terdiam sejenak kini sudah kembali kesadarannnya. Perlahan Sungmin membalas pelukan pada tubuh yang lebih mungil itu dari tubuhnya.

"Eon..Eonni juga merindukanmu" Sungmin menjawab dengan terbata, masih terkejut dengan peristiwa ini.

Sungmin melepas pelukan itu dan memandang wajah gadis yang sudah mengisi ruang dihati Kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah suaminya. Tersenyum miris saat mengetahui sahabatnya waktu senior high school lah yang menjadi penghambat cinta Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Maaf aku tak memberitahu Eonni setelah aku pulang dari paris, karena aku tak tahu tempat tinggalmu. Aku sudah mendatangi apartementmu, tapi aku sudah tak menemukan mu disana" Gadis itu berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Maafkan Eonni, Ryeowookie. Eonni tak sempat memberitahumu karena Eonni pindah secara mendadak" Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirnya, entah kemana rantang yang berisi makanan untuk Kyuhyun itu.

Ekhemm

Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menyadarkan kedua gadis itu bahwa masih ada dirinya diantara mereka, Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun mengalihkan penglihatannya kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kikuk karena merasa mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah ini Sungmin Eonni, dia seniorku di senior high school yang paling aku sayang dan Sungmin Eonni ini Kyuhyun, dia Namjachinguku" Ryeowook berucap dengan polosnya, maklumi saja karena Ryeowook tak mengetahui pernikahan yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam hormat untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya, terlihat konyol bukan pasangan Suami-Istri melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau makan saja sendiri, aku ingin bernostalgia dengan Sungmin Eonni" Ryeowook menyodorkan sumpitnya kepada Kyuhyun dan membawa Sungmin ke sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana Kabarmu di paris sana, apa menemukan pujaan hatimu disana" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lesu, tujuan Ryeowook kesana untuk menemui pujaan hatinya yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di paris namun naas Ryeowook tak menemukannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan dia, ada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menjadi pujaan hatimu" Sungmin berkata dengan menahan sakit di dadanya, entah mengapa sulit sekali Sungmin mengatakan hal itu.

"Nde, Eonni benar. Sudah ada Kyuhyun yang menjadi pujaan hatiku, aku sudah bersyukur akan hal itu" Ryeowook mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum manis. Sungmin menunduk saat Ryeowook menjawab hal itu dengan mantap.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat perbincangan antara Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, saat salah satu dari mereka menatap Kyuhyun maka Kyuhyun akan mengembalikan pandangan matanya kearah laptop yang sudah menjadi temannya beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

Hatinya beberapa kali berdebar saat melihat senyum yang Sungmin lukiskan dibibir plumnya entah mengapa kini Kyuhyun lebih suka melihat senyuman Sungmin daripada senyuman Ryeowook yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya saat ini.

Tidak tidak tidak, itu tak boleh Kyuhyun teruskan karena dihatinya hanya ada Ryeowook yaa hanya Ryeowook dan tentu saja itu hanya ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Kita tidak tahu bukan apa rencana Tuhan dalam hidup kita ini, bisa saja nanti Kyuhyun berpaling ke Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terus saja berbincang dari utara sampai selatan, menceritakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi di dalam hidupnya namun untuk Sungmin pantang untuk menceritakan pernikahannya selain karena pernikahan ini adalah hasil perjodohan dan Ryeowook yang kini menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun sangat tidak mungkin Sungmin membicarakan hal itu, tentu saja akan membuat Ryeowook terkejut setengah mati.

"Aku ingin pergi rapat dengan Tuan Kim dari Kim Chorp, kalau kau ingin pulang minta antarkan pada sekretaris Shin" Kyuhyun langsung pergi saat Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya meringis dalam hatinya, hari ini sudah cukup kejutan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuknya. Dari bertemu Ryeowook di kantor Kyuhyun, kepulangan Ryeowook dari paris lalu mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook adalah kekasih Kyuhyun entah kejutan apalagi yang akan diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Kyuhyun dan sekretaris Shin sudah mendaratkan langkah kainya di caffe Joy, tempat dimana mereka akan membahas pekerjaan dengan Tuan Kim yang berperan sebagai investor dalam pekerjaan ini. Bukan karena Cho Chorp kekurangan dana, ini hanya sebagai salah satu stategi bisnis yang dijalankan oleh Kyuhyun mengingat Kim Chorp merupakan Perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, jangan lupakan cabang perusahaan tersebut yang berdiri di berbagai negara.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kim, maaf kami terlambat" Ujar Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas diikuti oleh sekretaris Shin.

Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. "Silahkan duduk Tuan Cho dan Tuan Shin" Tuan Kim mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan sekretaris Shin dengan ramah. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kyuhyun dan sektretaris Shin pun duduk.

"Kita langsung saja membahas rencana kerjasama kita, karena aku memiliki urusan setelah ini" Tuan Kim berujar dengan tenang, begitulah kesibukan Tuan Kim sebagai pengusaha muda yang sangat disegani oleh relasi bisnisnya. Sangat banyak yang ingin bekerja sama dengan pemimpin Kim Chorp tersebut.

Kyuhyunpun memerintahkan sekretaris Shin untuk membuka laptop yang dibawanya, dengan berwibawa Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa-apa yang sudah dipelajarinya untuk membuat Kim Chorp mau menyetujui ide briliantnya, jangan tanyakan apa yang menjadi pembahasan mereka karena hanya orang-orang bisnis lah yang mengetahuinya sedangkan author orang akuntansi.

"Baiklah, Aku setuju menjadi investor untuk kerjasama kita. Uangnya akan aku tranfer ke rekening perusahaanmu" Tuan Kim pun menyetujui kerja sama tersebut, tak lupa Tuan Kim menandatangani surat kontrak yang sudah disiapkan oleh sekretaris Shin.

"Apa Tuan Kim tak ingin melanjutkan agenda Tuan Kim selanjutnya" Sekretaris Shin mencoba membuka perbincangan diantara mereka yang sudah beberapa menit terputus untuk sekedar minum guna membuat tenggorokan mereka kembali basah, karena perbincangan yang sangat serius itu mampu membuat tenggorokan mereka menjadi kering.

"Aku akan ada pertemuan bisnis setelah bertemu kalian, tetapi pertemuan tersebut tepat dimana kita duduk saat ini" Tuan Kim menjawab dengan senyum sekilas.

"Ahh baiklah kami permisi dulu, senang bekerjasama dengan anda Kim Jongwoon-sshi" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat oleh Tuan Kim tersebut.

"Senang juga bisa bekerjasama dnegan anda Cho Kyuhyun-sshi" Kim Jongwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dengan segera lalu menjabat tangan sekretaris Shin yang terulur.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" Kyuhyun dan sekretaris Shin pun meninggalkan caffe tersebut.

Tuan Kim yang kini sudah diketahui bernama Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung itu tengah memandangi sebuah foro yang berada didompetnya, gadis manis yang selalu membuat hati Yesung terkunci untuk gadis lainnya.

"Sungminnie, Neomu Bogoshippo"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun dan Yesung baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat yang berada di Cho Corp, kembali membahas kontrak kerja yang akan di adakan oleh kedua perusahaan yang mereka kendalikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas karena berhasil menggaet salah satu eksekutif muda yang paling di minati untuk diajak bekerja sama, Kim Jongwoon –yesung.

"Yesung-sshi, Apa kau keberatan bila kita minum kopi di caffe sebelah kantorku ini" Kyuhyun meminta itu agar hubungan perusahaanya dapat berhubungan baik dengan perusahaan milik Yesung, strategi bisnis yang dimainkan Kyuhyun.

Yesung melirik jam tangan hitamnya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang, karena jadwalnya yang padat dirinya harus pandai mengatur waktunya agar semua jadwal yang telah disusun rapi oleh sekretaris Jung dapat terlaksana sesuai jadwal. '_Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit'._

"Baiklah, Aku masih memiliki waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk makan siang" Jawab Yesung tersenyum sekilas.

"Kalau begitu mari Yesung-sshi" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Yesung untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Jarak antara caffe yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun memang sangat dekat dari Cho Corp jadi tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai tempat tersebut, hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk berada di caffe tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah duduk di kursi yang masih kosong, keduanya melihat daftar menu yang disediakan oleh caffe ini. Pelayanpun mendatangi kursi mereka sambil membawa note beserta pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan yang datang ke caffe tersebut.

"Selamat siang Tuan, apa yang ingin anda pesan" Pelayan itu sudah siap mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Aku ingin Coffee Late dan Waffle" Pesanan yang keluar dari bibir Yesung dicatat oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Aku memesan Cappucinno dan ahh sudah itu saja" Ucap Kyuhyun dan pelayan itupun kembali mencatat pesanan pelangganya.

"Baik tunggu sebentar, pesanan akan segera datang" Setelah membungkuk pelayan itupun menuju dapur caffe untuk memberikan pesanannya kepada barista yang berugas untuk membuat kopi.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung berbincang sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, perbincangan yang tak jauh-jauh dari pasar modal, harga saham yang meningkat atau menurun, dan segala macam hal-hal yang berbau bisnis mereka perbincangkan.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil meminum kopi, mungkin dengan begitu rasa penat mereka akan berkas-berkas yang menunggu bisa sedikit hilang.

Pesanan mereka sudah habis, kini waktunya mereka untuk kembali ke kantor mereka masing-masing, mengurusi berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatangi bila sudah sesuai dengan standard yang mereka berikan.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, Yesung-sshi" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung sambil mereka berjalan. Yesung tersenyum sekilas. "Terdengar sangat kaku jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, kau boleh memanggilku Yesung Hyung jika kau mau" Angin segar yang diberikan oleh Yesung disambut seringaian oleh Kyuhyun, bukankah akan lebih mudah bekerja sama dengan Kim Corp bila Yesung mau bersahabat dengannya.

"B-baiklah Yesung Hyung"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong" Yesung sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum penuh arti, selalu seperti itu jika keinginannya terkabul, salah satunya adalah perusahaannya bersahabat dengan perusahaan Yesung yang memiliki kekuatan besar di Korea.

Kyuhyunpun berjalan ke kantornya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih menunggu. Semua karyawan yang bertemu dengannya di kantor menundukkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun, sebagai salam hormat kepada atasannya yang tentu saja didiamkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tersenyum sekilas saat melihat sekretarisnya sedang fokus dengan laporan entah apa itu.

"Hyunggg~"

Shindongpun yang tengah fokus mengerjakan laporan untuk Song Corp mendangakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah yang memanggilnya, balas tersenyum saat mendapati bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang memanggilnya. "Sepertinya Kau sangat senang, Sajangnim"

Kyuhyun mendecih sekilas saat mendengar sapaan yang diberikan oleh Shindong sebagai sekretarisnya "Ck, jangan terlalu formal padaku, Hyung" Shindong terkekeh sebagai jawaban atas penuturan Kyuhyun. "Kau atasanku, aku harus sopan bukan" Tanya Shindong yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gedikkan bahu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Masuk ke ruanganku, Hyung" Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruangannya setelah mengatakan itu.

BLAMM

"Sajangnim yang satu itu memang suka seenaknya" Walaupun kesal Shindong juga menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sungmin sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat beberapa macam menu makan malam yang akan disediakan untuk Kyuhyun. Seorang istri memang harus menjalankan kewajibannya bukan, namun jika dianggap tidak ada apa harus tetap menjalankan kewajiban tersebut, bukankah sebaiknya tidak.

Bersyukur Sungmin tidak memiliki sikap seperti itu, dirinya masih menyadari status yang kini masih disandangnya, seorang istri.

Sungmin mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari dalam lemari es dan meletakkannya di westaffel untuk dicucinya. Dirinya yang sangat menjaga kebersihan pasti akan menularkan kebiasaan itu pada setiap hal yang bersangkutan dengannya.

Berkutat dengan dapur beberapa jam kedepan pasti akan membuat dirinya mudah berkeringat, disanggulnya surai panjang hitamnya dengan sumpit yang tersedia di meja makan tersebut.

"Masih pukul lima sore, pukul tujuh Kyuhyun pulang. Aku rasa masih sempat untuk membuatkannya makan malam dirumah" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum mengembang di bibir manisnya.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama Sungmin sudah menyiapkan beberapa menu makanan, seperti bulgogi, kimbab, jajangmyeon dan samgyetang.

Sungmin menepuk dahinya pertanda menyesal "Mengapa aku lupa membeli puding untuk hidangan penutup".

Makanan yang sudah tersaji Sungmin tutupi dengan tudung saja, salah satu kebiasaan dalam Keluarga Lee memang seperti itu.

Mengambil mantel dan dompet yang bermotif bunny adalah hal yang dilakukan pertama kali oleh Sungmin, memakai flat shoes dan akhirnya mengunci pintu apartement miliknya bersama Kyuhyun, Sungminpun pergi ke super market dekat daerah apartementnya.

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat dirinya sudah berhasil mendapatkan puding yang menjadi tujuannya. Segeralah Sungmin menuju kasir untuk membayar puding tersebut, puding rasa buah strawberry kesukaannya dan puding coklat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, tolong dihitung biayanya" Ucap Sungmin pada kasir di Supermarket itu. Tangannya meletakkan beberapa puding yang tadi diambilnya.

"Dua puluh ribu won, agashi" Jawab kasir setelah memeriksa daftar harga puding tersebut.

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil uang yang diperlukannya, diberikannya uang tersebut pada ahjumma kasir tersebut. "Ghamsahamnida Ahjumma" Sungmin mengambil bungkusan yang kasir itu berikan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Supermarket ke apartementnya untuk melanjutkan persiapan makan malamnya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan riang, bibirnya tak pernah absen untuk melukiskan senyum indahnya. Entah mengapa dirinya begitu bersemangat menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah sampai diapartementnya pada pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima sore, itu berarti lima belas menit lagi Kyuhyun pasti akan pulang dari kantornya. Setelah meletakkan puding tersebut ke meja makan Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Kini Sungmin sudah duduk manis di meja makan, bersiap menyambut Kyuhyun yang akan pulang dari kantor. Matanya tak pernah lelah menatap pintu masuk apartementnya.

"Ahh mengapa lama sekali Kyuhyun datangnya" Sungmin melenguh merasa bosan, padahal dirinya baru menunggu lima menit. Kepalanya ia letakkan diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu itupun terbuka, Sungmin dengan segera menghampiri orang yang baru saja membuka pintu itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah Kau sudah pul—"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat mendapati ada seseorang yang berada di samping Kyuhyun yang mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin Eonni" Intonasi itu terdengar akan nada terkejut dan juga heran. Ryeowook, yeoja yang mengalungkan tangannya itu ke lengan Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya kalau ada Sungmin di apartement kekasihnya.

"Ryeowookie" Sungmin langsung tersenyum setalah beberapa detik otaknya mencerna apa yang terjadi, dirinya harus bisa menampilkan wajah yang biasa saja tanpa harus menampilkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kau ke meja makan dahulu, aku ingin ingin mandi" Kyuhyun berujar pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook mengangguk akan tetapi Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, menghapus setitik airmata yang dengan lancangnya memaksa untuk keluar.

"Ayo kita ke meja makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam" Sungmin menggandeng lengan Ryeowook dengan gembira, berhasil menyembunyikan hatinya yang retak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah duduk dengan manis, posisi duduk mereka saling berhadapan. Ryeowook merasa heran mengapa menu makanan yang tersaji semua makanan yang Kyuhyun sukai, tapi Ryeowook tak ingin memikirkan itu siapa tahu saja ini hanya kebetulan saja.

"Sungmin Eonni, aku belum bisa melupakannya" Ryeowook berujar dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, Sungmin mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Ryeowook.  
Sungmin menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk menguatkan gadis itu. "Kau harus bisa melupakannya, Ryeowookie. Kau sudah memiliki Kyuhyun, lagipula bagaimana rupa namja idamanmu sampai kau tak bisa melupakannya" Sungmin berujar seperti itu karena Sungmin memang tak mengetahui namja idaman Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja dia tampan" Sambar Ryeowook cepat. '_Bahkan lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun, jika waktu itu aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun aku rasa aku masih bisa mengejarnya' _Tambah Ryeowook tentu saja hanya dalam hatinya. "Matanya sipit, bibirnya tipis dan merah muda alami seperti bibirmu, Eonni" Ryeowook membayangkan namja idamannya. "Pipinya juga gempal seperti mu" Ryeowook terkekeh mengakhiri ceritanya, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

Ryeowook tahu Sungmin sangat tidak suka jika ada yang menyebut pipinya gempal, entahlah mengapa Sungmin tak menyukai hal itu.

"Tapi mengapa Kau tak mau mengenalkannya padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu untuk mendekatkannya dengan mu" Ucap Sungmin menatap lembut pada Ryeowook, Sungmin sudah menganggap Ryeowook seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku malu, Eonni. Bagaimana jika dia menolakku" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu jika kau tak mencobanya" Ucap Sungmin dengan bijaksana. Ryeowook menganggukan wajahnya "Kau benar, tapi bagaimana kau bisa berada di apartement Kyuhyun" Tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin, beruntung karena Ryeowook tak punya pemikiran yang aneh-aneh. Otaknya masih sepolos terakhir Sungmin bertemu dengannya.

"Eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk mengurus ku, karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku yang seorang diri di korea sementara Eomma dan Appa berada di jepang"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, Kyuhyun sudah selesai dari acara mandinya. Sungmin menundukkan keplanya sementara Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan bokongnya di samping kursi Ryeowook, membuat hati Sungmin semakin hancur.

"Ghamsahamnida, Sungmin Eonni, kau sudah mau merawat Kyuhyunku yang menyebalkan ini" Ucap Ryeowook yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman miris oleh Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Sebaiknya kita segera makan, akan tidak enak jika makanannya dingin" Ucap Sungmin yang memang perutnya sudah minta diisi. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowookpun menganggukannya.

'_Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku. Ku mohon"_

* * *

Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke kantor satu jam lalu, kembali kesepian yang menemani Sungmin kali ini. Mengingat pertemuan yang tak terencana dengan Ryeowook semalam membuat Sungmin harus kembali merasakan rasa pahit dalam rumah tangganya.

Harus berapa lama lagi Sungmin bertahan dengan Kyuhyun, mengingat Kyuhyun begitu tak perduli dengan dirinya terlebih lagi status yang Kyuhyun berikan untuk dirinya semalam, bukankah status itu bisa di katakan sebagai pengasuh, mengapa tak Kyuhyun sebut saja dirinya sebagai istri. Ohh Sungmin lupa jika pernikahan ini hanyalah perjodohan.

"Ahh lebih baik aku menghibur diri" Sungmin langsung beranjak ke kamar pribadinya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih pantas dari pada baju santai yang kini tengah dipakainya.

Dan disinilah Sungmin berada, taman bermain. Mencoba menghibur dirinya dengan melihat riangnya anak-anak yang masih balita sedang bermain, tawa lepas mereka ternyata mampu membuat Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Kau bodoh, seharusnya kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya. Namja itu tak mencintaimu" Salah satu pengunjung taman bermain itu berhasil membuat perhatian Sungmin beralih kerahnya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, kau tahu itu" Ucap gadis yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lihat, hanya kau yang mencintainya. Dia tak mencintaimu terlebih lagi dia memiliki kekasih selain dirimu, ohh apa kau mau semakin tersakiti dengan hubunganmu itu" Gadis yang satunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oleh sebab itu kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu, aku hanya tak ingin kau tersakiti" Ucap Gadis tersebut -lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan memutuskan hubungan ini, masih banyak namja lain yang tersedia"

"Itu baru temanku, kajja"

Sungmin termenung mendengar apa yang baru saja menjadi topik perbincangan yang dibicarakan oleh kedua gadis yang tak Sungmin kenal, kisahnya sama persis dengan kisahnya bersama Kyuhyun. Apa dirinya juga harus melakukan yang gadis itu lakukan ?.

Airmatanya perlahan meluncur dengan lancangnya, Sungmin tak berniat menghapus airmatanya. Membiarkan airmata meluapkan kesedihannya.

Sungmin tersentak saat ada tangan kecil yang menghapus airmatanya, Sungmin membiarkan tangan kecil itu membelai pipi berisinya. Sungmin tersenyum pada sosok itu.

"Noona~, kau tak boleh menangis. Menangis akan mengurangi kecantikanmu" Ucap Sosok kecil itu.

Sungmin meraih tangan kecil itu, tersenyum manis pada sosok kecil itu. "Ghamsamnida, adik kecil. Siapa namamu" Ucap Sungmin pada sosok kecil itu.

"Namaku Hyunsung, Noona. Samchonku selalu bilang jika aku menangis maka ketampananku akan berkurang, aku tak ingin ketampananku berkurang nanti tak ada gadis yang mendekatiku lagi" Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban polos dari bocah kecil itu.

"Ndee,, ketampananmu akan berkurang jika kau menangis" Ucap Sungmin seraya mencubit pipi anak itu gemas. "Kecantikan Noona juga akan berkurang jika Noona menangis, jadi Noona tak boleh menangis, arrachi" Bocah kecil itu menyodorkan kelingkingnya, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking anak kecil itu.

"Hyunsung~ Kau dimana" Seorang pria muda kini tengah mencari bocah kecil yang menghilang dari pandangannya, Sungmin mendengar panggilan itu.

"Hyunsung-ah, ada yang mencarimu" Sungmin berbicara dengan Hyunsung, Hyunsung menolehkan kepalanya. "Biarkan saja, Noona. Itu samchonku, dia sangat cerewet selalu melarangku memakan coklat terlalu banyak, harus makan sayuran, menyuruhku berhenti bermain"

"Jika kau terlalu banyak makan coklat nanti gigimu berlubang, sayuran baik untuk tubuhmu" Jawab Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Hyunsung.

"Rupanya kau disini, Hyunsung-ah mengapa tak menyahut saat samchon panggil eoh" Ucap seseorang yang mengaku sebagai samchon dari bocah kecil itu.

"Aku tak menyahut Samchon juga bisa menemukanku" Jawab Hyunsung dengan lidah terjulur.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat sosok itu mengucapkan "Maaf Hyunsung sudah merepotkanmu"

Mata pemuda itu langsung membulat saat melihat wajah Sungmin, wajah yang sangat pemuda itu rindukan. Tak kalah terkejutnya dengan pemuda itu, Sungmin juga membelakakan matanya. Sosok itu sudah menghilang lima tahun dari pandangannya.

"Sungie Oppa" Sungmin yag sadar terlebih dahulu dari keterkejutannya.

"Sungminnie, Jeongmal Bogoshippo"

Sosok itu langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, Sungminpun membalas pelukan hangat tersebut dengan tak kalah eratnya.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Kerjasama yang dilakukan oleh Kim Corp dan Cho Corp berhasil menaikkan harga saham kedua perusahaan tersebut, itu terjadi karena projek yang mereka kerjakan berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti merasa puas dengan kinerja perusahaannya, terlebih didukung oleh Kim Corp yang sudah memiliki nama baik di korea ini.

Tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun memandangi kertas yang berisi laporan dari sekretarisnya, disana terpampang keuntungan perusahaan yang naik dua kali lipat. Kejeniusan Kyuhyun ditambah dengan strategi adalah jurus jitu yang dilancarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sampai Kapan kau akan memandanginya seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah, Aku jengah melihat mu memandangi laporan itu" Ucap Shindong yang sudah bosan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri karena pandangan matanya terus menatap laporan yang diberikan olehnya.

Kyuhyun memandang sekilas ke arah Shindong "Ck, jangan merusak kesenanganku, Hyung" Jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun membuat Shindong mendenguskan nafasnya kesal.

"Walaupun matamu keluar, tulisan disana tak akan berubah" Ucap Shindong dengan jengah.

Heyy,, Sajangnim yang satu itu terlihat aneh, memandangi kertas laporan sudah lebih dari setengah jam, bukankah sebaiknya dia mengerjakan perkerjaan yang lainnya.

"Appa pasti sangat bangga padaku jika tahu keuntungan perusahaan naik dua kali lipat" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Jangan lupakan karyawan yang bekerja keras, Sajangnim" Shindong mengingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang turut andil dalam keberhasilan projek ini.

"Yaa, Kau benar, Hyung. Bagaimana jika kita merayakan keberhasilan projek kita ini, Aku yang akan membayar semua tagihannya nanti" Saran Kyuhyun yang disambut cengiran oleh Shindong.

"Aku setuju, lagipula memang harus kau yang menanggungnya. Kau ini kan direkturnya" Ucap Shindong sambil terkekeh. "Jangan lupa ajak Yesung Sajangnim untuk ikut merayakan hal ini" Tambah Shindong yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

"Itu tentu saja, semua ini tak akan terjadi bila bukan Kim Corp yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Shindong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kita mau merayakannya dimana, Kyuhyun-ah" Tanya Shindong yang bingung dengan tempat yang pas untuk merayakan keberhasilan ini. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, berfikir tempat yang pas untuk merayakan keberhasilan ini tapi juga bisa merilekskan pikiran karena berkerja keras untuk beberapa minggu belakangan.

"Menurutmu dimana, Hyung" Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab tetapi menanyakan lagi kepada Shindong. "Aku tadi bertanya padamu, Sajangnim" Jawab Shindong dengan malas. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyuman –sok- polosnya.

"Jeju-do" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Shindong secara bersamaan. Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Lusa kita akan kesana, beritahu pegawai yang bekerja keras untuk projek ini bahwa mereka mendapatkan liburan ke jeju-do untuk tiga hari" Perintah Kyuhyun pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Apa aku oleh membawa istriku" Tanya Shindong dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, karena aku juga akan membawa Ryeowook ke pulau jeju" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran menghiasi bibirnya. Sementara Shindong melebarkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya makan siang, Hyung. Kau boleh keluar" Ucap Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Shindong, mengapa tak sedari tadi Kyuhyun mengatakannya. "Nde, Aku permisi, Sajangnim" Ucap Shindong lalu keluar dengan kekehan karena Kyuhyun sempat mendecih hanya karena panggilan konyol yang tentu saja itu hanya pemikiran Kyuhyun.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang" Kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya lalu mencari kontak yang ingin dihubunginya.

_"Yobseyo"_

_"Yobseyo"_

_"..."_

_"Datanglah kekantor, bawa makanan yang paling enak yang pernah kau buat"_

PIP

Kekehan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat mendapati protes dari seseorang yang tadi di telponnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Oppa" Tanya Sungmin memulai perbincangan mereka. Yesung tersenyum menatap Sungmin, menatap dengan pandangan yang berbinar seolah Sungmin adalah obejk terindah yang ada dalam caffee Joy ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja terlebih saat bertemu dengan mu suasana hatiku semakin baik" Jawab Yesung yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan dari Sungmin. "Kau bisa saja, Oppa" Jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Lima tahun ini apa saja yang aku lewati" Tanya Sungmin dengan antusias.

Yesung terlihat berfikir. "Jika aku ceritakan, kau akan bosan mendengarkannya" Jawab Yesung yang membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Tapi yang pasti selama lima tahun ini hatiku tetap terkunci untuk gadis lain karena kau, Sungmin-ah" Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Yesung.

Sungmin akui dirinya juga masih mencintai pemuda didepannya ini, cintanya tak pernah pudar sedikitpun dari tujuh tahun lalu, saat Sungmin dan Yesung masih menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"Meskipun aku juga masih mencintai Oppa, tetapi kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu lagi karena aku sudah memiliki suami" Ucap Sungmin diakhiri dengan kepala menunduk.

Yesung terbelalak kaget saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin, dirinya berjuang selama tujuh tahun untuk membuat dirinya bisa setingkat dengan Sungmin tetapi Sungmin dengan mudahnya berbicara bahwa dia sudah memiliki suami, ohh betapa hancurnya hati Yesung.

Yesung yang dulu begitu mencintai Sungmin terpaksa harus berusaha keras untuk menjadi orang sukses karena Appa Sungmin yang tak merestuinya, Kangin bukannya orang yang matrealistis namun melihat Yesung yang hanya berkerja sebagai penyanyi caffee membuat Kangin sangsi membiarkan anak semata wayangnya hidup dengan seorang penyanyi yang tak memiliki penghasilan tetap.

Kangin hanya tak ingin putri kesayangannya hidup menderita, tak perlu hidup mewah yang penting berkecukupan.

"Bukan karena aku mencintai laki-laki itu. Kau tahu oppa, hanya dirimu yang aku cintai. Aku menikah karena perjodohan yang orang tuaku lakukan"

"Sungmin-ah, Aku pergi ke Paris selama lima tahun untuk belajar bisnis dan sekarang aku sudah mapan, mengapa kau tak menungguku" Tanya Yesung, tangannya menggapai jemari Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Saat itu aku tak punya pilihan, Oppa. Eomma sangat mengharapkan perjodohan ini, Aku tak mungkin mengecewakan Eomma" Ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu Oppa, suamiku memang tinggal satu rumah dengan ku namun kami bertingkah layaknya teman biasa, dia sudah memiliki kekasih saat perjodohan itu terjadi dan kau tahu sakitnya aku saat ini yaa meskipun aku tidak mencintainya, namun apabila kau tak dianggap ada oleh pasanganmu bukankah itu menorehkan luka didalam hatimu" Ucap Sungmin dengan setetes airmata yang sudah meluncur dengan indah.

"YAA! Samchon kau jahat sekali membuat Sungmin Noona menangis" Hyunsung berteriak saat melihat airmata Sungmin mengalir. Dihapusnya airmata yang mengalir dipipi Sungmin.

"Noona tak apa Hyunsung-ah. Lebih baik kau makan es krimmu, nanti mencair" Ucap Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan alis mengernyit oleh Hyunsung. "Noona benar tidak apa-apa" Tanya Hyunsung memastikan jika Sungmin memang tidak disakiti oleh samchonnya yang memiliki suara sangat merdu itu. "Kalau samchon yang membuat noona menangis aku akan dengan senang hati membuang kura-kura peliharaannya" Tambah Hyunsung dengan mantap.

"Ya! apa yang kau katakan eohh. Jangan ikut campur masalah orang dewasa, makan saja es krimmu jangan membuat samchon membuang semua koleksi iron man milikmu" Hyunsung langsung terdiam seketika saat Yesung mengancamnya. "Jangan membuat Sungmin noona menangis, Samchon. Aku menyayangi Sungmin noona" Ucap Hyunsung dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Samchon tak akan membuat Sungmin noona menangis, yang ada samchon akan membuat Sungmin noona bahagia, itu janji samchon padamu. Sekarang kau habiskan es krimmu, jangan mengganggu perbincangan kami, arraseo" Hyunsung hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Kau tidak mencintainya, Sungmin-ah. Kau hanya mencintaiku" Doktrin Yesung pada Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, yaa Sungmin akui dirinya masih mencintai Yesung.

"Semalam aku menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, aku menunggunya pulang lalu ketika dia pulang dia membawa kekasihnya ke apartement kami. Hatiku hancur, oppa" Ucap Sungmin dengan diiringi airmatanya yang memaksa keluar dari mata indahnya. "Aku mencoba mencintainya, itu karena Eomma yang memintanya. Tapi, saat mendapatkan responnya yang tak sesuai harapanku membuatku menyerah" Tambah Sungmin yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari Yesung.

"Yaa, Kau memang harus melupakannya dan tanamkan dalam hatimu hanya aku yang kau cintai. Aku sudah mapan, tak ada lagi alasan Kangin ahjussi menolak kehadiranku" Yesung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan penuturan Yesung.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Sungmin yang didepannya lalu memeluk gadis yang rapuh itu. "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu, aku yang akan menjagamu dan hanya aku yang ada dihatimu" Sungmin menjawab dengan membalas pelukan hangat Yesung.

"Kalau begitu kalian seperti Appa dan Eomma,berpelukan dengan erat" Ucapan polos Hyunsung ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah sore" Ucap Yesung seraya melepaskan pelukannya, Sungmin menggandeng tangan Hyunsung. "Aku akan mengantar mu, Kajja" Ucap Yesung yang diangguki oleh Sungmin.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari Joy Caffee, berpasang-pasang mata menatap iri pada mereka, terlihat sangat serasi.

"Keluarga kecil yang bahagia" Ucap salah satu pengunjung Joy Caffee, kontan saja itu membuat Yesung semakin tersenyum lebar. _'tentu saja kami serasi, karena kami saling mencintai' batin Yesung._

Sore ini Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat untuk memasak, tak berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun akan pulang. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk memberikan makan malam kepada suaminya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin sudah menyiapkan beberapa menu untuk makan malam, merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket Sungmin memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tak lupa menutup makanannya dengan tudung saji.

Sungmin memasuki kamar pribadinya, mengganti pakaiannya menjadi bathrobe berwarna putih bersih. Setelah Sungmin mengisi bathub dengan air hangat dan aroma terapi serta menanggalkan bathorbe dari tubuhnya Sungminpun masuk kedalam bathub itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati aroma terapi yang sangat disukainya, wangi bunga lavender.

Cinta pertamanya datang kembali setelah lima tahun menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Sungmin akui Yesung semakin tampan. Ingin rasanya Sungmin kembali ke pelukan Yesung namun bagaimana nasib rumah tangganya dengan Kyuhyun terlebih lagi rumah tangganya baru seumur jagung lalu memikirkan Ibunya yang sangat mengharapkan pernikahan ini berjalan dengan langgeng, meminta dirinya untuk mencintai Kyuhyun, ahh Sungmin pusing memikirkan hal itu.

Setengah jam Sungmin habiskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, kini dirinya sudah lebih segar dari keadaan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan piyama merah muda bermotif little rabbit yang menggemaskan.

Sungmin keluar kamarnya dengan handuk kecil yang bersarang dirambutnya, rambutnya yang basah harus dikeringkan. Langkah kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air meneral, Sungmin meneguk air mineral dari botol yang ada di meja dekat lemari es.

CKLEKK

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu utama, Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari kantornya namun kali ini tanpa Ryeowook disampingnya. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah pulang" Tanya Sungmin membuka percakapan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekilas tanpa menatap Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas saat mendapati beginilah respon dari Kyuhyun.

Mendengar Sungmin menghela nafas membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, didangakkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin.

DEG

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat menatap Sungmin saat ini, rambutnya yang basah membuat Sungmin terlihat sangat menggoda. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Sungmin yang merasa keanehan terjadi pada Kyuhyun kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Ada rasa takut saat Kyuhyun menatap dirinya begitu intens.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa" Tanya Sungmin yang berhasil membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Tidak, tidak, dirinya tidak terpesona pada Sungmin, itu jelas tidak akan terjadi itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun saat ini, ohh ayolah Tuan Cho kau tidak akan bisa memungkiri Sungmin memang menggoda.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi lalu makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan" Sungmin berlalu dari Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna biru langit.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar pribadi milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyunpun masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah lengket karena pekerjaan yang menguras kinerja otaknya.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk di meja makan dengan tenang, menatap makanan yang tersaji dalam diam. Dirinya tidak terbiasa makan sendiri bahkan dulu jika dirinya tengah lapar dan tidak ada yang menemaninya makan Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menunda makannya sampai-sampai dirinya pernah masuk rumah sakit karena tak ada asupan yang masuk ke tubuhnya karena eomma, appa dan para maidnya tak ada yang menemaninya makan.

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, Sungmin berniat mengambil susu strawberrynya di dalam lemari es dan tentu saja jika ingin mengambil susu tersebut Sungmin harus melewati meja makan yang disana ada Kyuhyun yang dibalut dengan kaos putih panjang dan celana training hitamnya.

Sungmin melewati Kyuhyun dengan begitu santai, tak ada niatnya sedikitpun untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Setelah Sungmin mengambil susu strawberrynya dirinya kembali ke kamar pribadinya tentu saja kembali melewati meja makan.

"Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin saat Sungmin berjalan tepat di depan meja makan, Sungmin yang merasa dipanggilpun menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Eumm" Sungmin menjawab dengan gumaman, itu sudah cukup menurut Sungmin. Dirinya tak ingin lagi berharap pada Kyuhyun dan ada baiknya jika Sungmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Temani Aku makan malam" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat datar,Sungmin terdiam sebentar, lalu tanpa menjawab Sungmin langsung mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi yang berada didepan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah, aku akan menemanimu" Ucap Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun mulai menyendokkan bulgogi kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun makan dalam diam, Sungminpun hanya menemani tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut makan malam bersama Kyuhyun. Suasana yang begitu sepi tercipta di makan malam kali ini. Sungmin lebih memilih menghabiskan susunya daripada harus berdiam diri saja.

Ponsel merah muda milik Sungmin bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan dari seseorang. Sungmin tersenyum saat ID caller itu menampilkan nama Sungie Oppa.

"Yobseyo" Ujar Sungmin dengan gembira, Kyuhyun mendengar itu namun dirinya hanya diam saja tanpa mau memberikan respon.

"..."

"Tiga hari ?, apa oppa tak ada pekerjaan sampai pergi selama itu. Setahuku Oppa sangat sibuk" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada menggemaskannya, tak sadarkah ia jika seseorang yang berada didepannya tengah menahan nafas, rupanya Kyuhyun baru mengetahui jika Sungmin mampu beraegyo dengan suaranya.

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar, Sungie Oppa" Sungmin menutup saluran untuk berbicara di ponselnya dengan tangan.

_'sungie oppa ? panggilan macam apa itu ?, ck lebih bagus kyunnie oppa' batin Kyuhyun berbicara._

"Kyuhyun-ah bolehkah lusa aku pergi dengan temanku dan menginap selama tiga hari" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

_"apa sungmin akan pergi dengan sungie oppa yang tadi disebutnya itu"terka Kyuhyun dalam hatinya._

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, aku tak perduli" Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan sumpitnya ke meja makan dan berlalu ke kamar pribadinya, Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat Kyuhyun merespon permintaanya dengan seperti itu.

"Oppa, sepertinya suamiku tak mengijinkan aku pergi" Ujar Sungmin dengan lesu.

"..." Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Yesung, yaa Yesung benar Kyuhyun tak perduli apa yang Sungmin inginkan itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak melarangnya namun tidak juga mengijinkannya.

"..."

"Baiklah, Oppa. Aku akan ikut, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di pulau jeju dengan membicarakan masa lalu kita masing-masing" Ucap Sungmin dengan riang.

"..."

"Nde, Annyeong"

Sungmin akhirnya menuruti permintaan Yesung yang memintanya untuk menemani Yesung di pulau jeju untuk tiga hari ke depan, rencana itu bukan Yesung yang mengadakannya tetapi rekan bisnisnya yang mengajaknya untuk merayakan keberhasilan kerjasama mereka karena mampu meraup keuntungan yang sangat besar.

TBC

review please :) ?

makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempet-nyempetin buat review^^

kalian ngebuat aku jadi semangat buat ngelanjuttin ini chapter,, sekali lagi terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle :

Try to Love You Chap 5

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Shin Donghee

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari apartement miliknya bersama Sungmin, menyeret koper yang tak terlalu besar yang berisi segala keperluannya di pulau jeju. Tak lupa laptop yang tersampir di tangan kanannya, walaupun dirinya berencana untuk berlibur namun bukan berarti melalaikan tugasnya sebagai direktur utama di perusahaannya, dirinya harus mengecek laporan-laporan yang dikirimkan beberapa manager ke emailnya secara berkala.

Kyuhyun sudah melajukan mobil audy hitamnya menuju apartement milik Ryeowook, apalagi maksudnya jika bukan untuk menjemput kekasihnya itu. yaa mereka memang berencana untuk berlibur bersama beberapa karyawan di perusahaannya.

Pintu apartement Kyuhyun kembali tertutup dari depan saat Sungmin baru saja keluar dari sana. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga menggeret koper merah muda miliknya. Tak lupa bukan jika dirinya diminta oleh Yesung untuk menemaninya berlibur di pulau jeju.

Sungmin berjalan keluar gedung apartementnya, menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan Yesung untuk menjemput dan pergi bersama ke landasan jet pribadi milik rekan bisnis Yesung yang mengajaknya berlibur selama beberapa hari. Sesekali mata foxynya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih ada lima menit dari waktu perjanjian yang mereka sepakati.

Sedetik kemudian senyum terpatri dibibirnya saat melihat mobil milik Yesung yang berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh meter. Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dan memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Sungmin.

"Mian, membuat mu menunggu" Ucap Yesung saat sudah berdiri didepan Sungmin, bibirnya ia daratkan di kening indah milik Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, Oppa. Aku baru keluar beberapa menit yang lalu" Balas Sungmin seadanya, memang itu kan kenyataannya.

Yesung langsung mengambil alih koper milik Sungmin dan meletakkannya di bagasi mobil yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Dibukanya pintu penumpang depan untuk mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk. "Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri" Ucap Yesung dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menghilang, Sungmin sempat terkekeh melihat itu namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin menutup bibir mungilnya.

"Gomawo, Sungie Oppa"

"Jja !, Let's Go" Ucap Yesung ke barat-barat an.

**~ooOOoo~**

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Shindong dan beberapa karyawan sudah berkumpul di dekat jet pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Mereka kini tengah menunggu kedatang Yesung –dan Sungmin. Waktu memang masih sepuluh menit lagi dari kesepakatan yang mereka buat, namun tak patut bila yang mengadakan acara justru terlambat lebih baik Kyuhyun menunggu lagi pula Yesung adalah rekan bisnisnya yang nomor satu.

"Oppa, cepat sedikit jalannya. Aku tak ingin rekan bisnismu menunggu kita terlalu lama" Sungmin mengatakan itu sudah beberapa kali, namun Yesung masih tak ingin menambah kecepatan berjalannya. "Masih ada sepuluh menit, Sungminnie. Lagipula kita hanya akan berjalan tidak lebih dari dua puluh meter" Ucap Yesung seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dirinya menurut saja saat Yesung menahannya untuk berjalan beriringan. Tangan kanan Yesung yang tidak menggeret koper disampirkan ke pinggang ramping Sungmin, tentu saja itu tak mengganggu karena Sungmin menggeret kopernya memakai tangan kanan.

Tidak, tidak, tadi Yesung sudah menawarkan diri untuk membawakan koper milik Sungmin namun Sungmin dengan tegas menolaknya.

Sementara itu Ryeowook tengah bersandar pada dada bidang milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati meminjamkannya untuk sandaran Ryeowook tak pelak bisik-bisik dari beberapa karyawannya menyapa telinga Kyuhyun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika memusingkan bisik-bisik itu.

Sungmin dan Yesung sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempat jet pribadi milik Kyuhyun terparkir, Sungmin membenarkan letak syal putihnya yang menggantung dilehernya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tak bisa menatap wajah Sungmin karena tertutupi helaian rambut Sungmin yang menjuntai ke depan.

"Annyeong semua, mianhae karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu kedatangan kami"

Para karyawan terlihat membungkukkan badannya sekilas ke arah Yesung sebagai salam hormat untuk kolega bisnis perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

"Gwenchana, Yesung Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum singkat.

Ryeowook menegakkan kepalanya namun tak segera menoleh ke sumber suara, suara itu begitu dikenal Ryeowook dengan baik, suara yang begitu di inginkan oleh Ryeowook untuk menyebut namanya dengan panggilan manis. Ditolehkannya kepala Ryeowook ke sumber suara, matanya langsung terbelalak saat mata caramelnya memandang sosok yang begitu dipujanya.

_'Yesung Oppa'_

Yesung yang memang tak begitu mengenal Ryeowook membuat dirinya hanya tersenyum sekilas ke arah gadis itu, tapi sepertinya Yesung pernah melihat gadis itu namun dimana tepat tempatnya Yesung tak mengingat itu.

_'Senyumnya masih seindah dulu, bahkan sekarang bertambah indah"_

Mata caramel milik Ryeowook memandang sendu pada sosok yang berada didepannya kini.

"Ahh ya, kenalkan ini Sungmin. Dia calon istriku" Sungmin yang disebut namanya pun menegakkan kepalanya, senyum manis sudah terpatri di bibir mungilnya untuk menyambut rekan bisnis Yesung namun senyuman itu segera luntur berganti dengan mata foxynya yang membulat sempurna saat mendapati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ada didepannya kini. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akan pergi bersama dengannya dan Yesung ke pulau jeju.

Tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowookpun tak percaya dengan pertemuan kali ini terlebih saat telinga mereka menangkap perkataan Yesung yang menyebutkan bahwa Sungmin adalah calon istrinya, heyy Sungmin sekarang sudah dan masih menjadi istri Kyuhyun, tak tahu kah mereka kenyataan itu ? tentu saja mereka tak tahu !.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam tak ada yang bisa berbicara sepatah katapun, otak mereka masih mencerna situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Ryeowook dan Sungmin terlihat menggelengkan kepala mereka secara samar-samar, Kyuhyun yang memandang Sungmin penuh arti.

"Heyy, chagie. Berikan salam pada mereka, apa perlu aku mengajarimu seperti anak taman kanak-kanak. Hahh~ Aku rasa itu pantas saja mengingat sikap polos dan hematnya wajahmu" Suara ditambah cengiran Yesung seolah berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

"An..Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin imnida" Ucap Sungmin dengan terbata, Ryeowook merespon dengan senyuman manis –yang dipaksakan. Heyyy, apa kalian akan tersenyum manis jika mengetahui lelaki idaman kalian membawa calon istrinya ke hadapan kalian.

Kyuhyun tak merespon perkataan Sungmin, dirinya masih menatap Sungmin penuh arti lalu bergantian menatap Yesung. Entahlah ada rasa ingin marah saat mendengar Yesung menyebut Sungmin calon istrinya, ingin sekali Kyuhyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang sedari tadi sudah terbentuk itu ke kepala besar milik Yesung.

"Sungmin Eonni, kau ikut kami ke pulau jeju" Tanya Ryeowook mencoba mencairkan situasi yang terasa kaku ini.

Sungmin yang semula kikuk kini menganggukan kepalanya "Ndee, Sungie Oppa mengajakku bersamanya" Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau kenal dia, Chagie" Tanya Yesung kepada Sungmin sambil melirik Ryeowook, demi Tuhan kuping Kyuhyun terasa panas mendengar ucapan Yesung yang baru saja terlontar itu. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, hatinya berdenyut nyeri kala mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ndee, Ryeowookie hobae tersayangku di senior high school" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali pertanda mengerti dari jawaban yang Sungmin berikan kepadanya

Shindong yang melihat perubahan wajah Direkturnya hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahinya, entahlah dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kini terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Matanya menyalang marah, rahangnya terkatup rapat seperti orang yang tengah menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Ekhem, apa tak sebaiknya kita berangkat mengingat hari sudah semakin siang" Shindong mengajukan sarannya yang tentu saja langsung diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

Satu per satu dari mereka menaiki jet pribadi milik Kyuhyun, di dalam hati Kyuhyun ada rasa ingin membatalkan liburan ke pulau jeju ini entah mengapa Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Di dalam jet pribadi milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung duduk berdampingan dengan Sungmin. Yang disesali Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook adalah mengapa kursinya harus saling berhadapan.

"Kau tidurlah, perjalanan ke pulau jeju membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam" Yesung membelai surai hitam milik Sungmin yang terjulur ke dadanya karena Sungmin kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar miliknya.

Ryeowook berusaha memejamkan matanya dengan berpura-pura tidur namun lama-kelamaan gadis itu tertidur juga.

_'Gadis tak tahu malu, berselingkuh didepan suaminya' batin Kyuhyun berbicara. _Matanya menatap nyalang pada pasangan yang sedang 'bermesraan' itu namun tatapan itu tak berarti apa-apa karena kini Yesung sudah menyusul Sungmin dengan memejamkan matanya.

_'Entah apa yang akan terjadi di pulau jeju nanti' Batin Sungmin berbicara._

**~ooOOoo~**

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sudah tiba di hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk beberapa hari kedepan, tempat yang strategis karena pemandangannya langsung mengarah ke pantai dengan air yang berwarna biru langit.

Yesung dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan salah satu tangan Yesung tersampir di pinggang ramping milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang pasangan itu hanya bisa memicingkan matanya, entahlah rasanya sangat tidak rela saat pinggang ramping itu digandeng oleh laki-laki lain dan heyy itu adalah miliknya seharusnya dirinyalah yang berhak menggandeng pinggang itu, hanya dirinya.

Sementara Ryeowook berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk, jika tahu akan seperti ini dirinya akan lebih memilih tidak ikut daripada harus menahan nyeri yang tak kunjung reda didalam dadanya.

"Enak sekali yaa Sungmin-sshi dan Ryeowook-sshi ikut kita kemari, apa biaya untuk mereka perusahaan yang akan menanggungnya"

"Bisa rugi perusahaan jika biaya mereka ditanggung oleh perusahaan mengingat hotel ini adalah hotel terbaik di pulau ini pasti biayapun juga tak sedikit" Sahut karyawan yang lainnya, sedangkan yang bertanya tadi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Samar-samar terdengar celotehan yang tidak enak didengar, meskipun suara itu terdengar lirih namun telinga tajam Kyuhyun dan Yesung mampu mendengar celotehan itu. Yesung berhenti sebentar dan mengakibatkan langkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berhenti. Sungmin menatap Yesung seolah mengatakan 'ada apa'.

Yesung membalikkan badannya, namun tak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati karyawan yang tengah bergosip tadi. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan membayar semua biaya yang diakibatkan oleh Sungmin" Ucap Yesung dengan datar begitu pula dengan ekspresinya.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap tajam karyawannya, sementara karyawannya hanya menundukkan kepalanya pertanda menyesal telah mengatakan itu. "Jika kalian ingin tenang berlibur disini, jaga bicara kalian" Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Mi..Mianhaeyo"

Sungmin dan yang lainnya berjalan di koridor hotel ini, yang Sungmin sesalkan adalah mengapa kamarnya harus berhadapan dengan kamar Kyuhyun, mengapa tidak berhadapan dengan kamar Ryeowook saja setidaknya Sungmin akan terhindar dari tatapan tajam milik Kyuhyun yang seolah menguliti kulit Sungmin.

Kamar Sungmin bersampingan dengan kamar Yesung dan kamar Yesung berhadapan dengan kamar Ryeowook sedangkan kamar Ryeowook berdampingan dengan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Istirahatlah, Sungminnie. Karena nanti kita akan menghabiskan tenaga dengan mengelilingi pulau ini" Ucap Yesung sebelum Sungmin memasuki kamarnya. "Nde, Oppa"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang melihat kemesraan itu hanya bisa mendenguskan nafas mereka secara kasar, mereka sangsi jika mereka bisa bertahan jika disajikan pemandangan orang yang dicintainya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Heyy tunggu, bukankah terasa janggal hal itu pada Kyuhyun, jika pada Ryeowook sudah jelas bahwa dia masih menyimpan rasa pada Yesung.

Namun untuk Kyuhyun ?,, setelah Yesung mengatakan Sungmin adalah calon istrinya, Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak rela akan hal itu, Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika dirinya sudah menyukai Sungmin terlebih lagi waktu itu dirinya melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sexy karena sehabis mandi dengan rambut yang basah.

**~ooOOoo~**

Matahari kini sudah tenggelam digantikan oleh bulan yang menerangi jagat raya ini. Sudah saatnya untuk makan malam, mengingat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Yesung sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang Sungmin tempati, diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali. Tak menunggu lama pintu itupun terbuka dari dalam, Sungmin sudah siap untuk makan malam bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dress hitam selututnya terlihat sangat cocok ditubuhnya, polesan make up yang natural menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya tak lupa rambutnya di curly agar terlihat lebih sempurna penampilannya untuk malam ini. Tak bisa jika penampilannya kini tidak membuat Yesung membulatkan bibirnya secara sempurna, terposana ? tentu saja !

"Neomu yeppeo" Ucap Yesung dengan tangannya yang membelai pipi berisi milik Sungmin, memunculkan semburat merah kasat mata di pipi itu.

Cklekkk

Secara bersamaan pintu Kyuhyun terbuka, pemandangan yang begitu tak sedap dipandang –menurutnya tertangkap oleh mata obsidiannya. Seharusnya hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh membelai pipi berisi itu, seharusnya hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh menyentuh Sungmin dalam arti kata sebenarnya, betapa bodohnya Kyuhyun baru menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya untuk Sungmin.

"Ekhemm" Kyuhyun sengaja berdehem untuk menarik kedua insan itu kembali ke kesadarannya.

Yesung dan Sungmin pun terlihat salah tingkah dibuatnya oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun untuk mencairkan suasana yang terlihat kikuk ini. "Panggil Ryeowook-sshi, Kyuhyun-ah. Kita akan makan malam bersama"

Kyuhyun yang tanpa dua kali disuruhpun segera mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook, jengah juga Kyuhyun melihat kemesraan yang dipamerkan oleh Yesung dan Sungmin lebih baik dirinya memanggil Ryeowook untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka, tak bedanya dengan Sungmin yang berpenampilan beda Ryeowook juga memakai dress berwarna hitam namun panjangnya beberapa centimeter diatas lututnya, hiasan wajahnyapun terlihat natural rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

"Annyeong semua" Sapa Ryeowook yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Kemana sekretaris Shin, Kyuhyun-ah" Tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melihat kearah Yesung namun pandangannya terlihat turun kearah pinggang Sungmin yang tersampir tangan Yesung yang tak pernah bosan untuk menggandeng Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal sempurna namun segera diredamnya emosi itu.

"Beberapa waktu lalu Shindong Hyung pulang ke seoul karena istrinya merindukannya. Shindong Hyung juga menitipkan salam dan maaf padamu, Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkannya dengan nada biasa saja. Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita ke restaurant" Ucap Yesung sembari menggandeng Sungmin agar berjalan disampingnya.

_'Tuhan, kuatkan aku. Ku mohon' Batin Ryeowook berbicara._

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowookpun berjalan beriringan di belakang Yesung dan Sungmin, entah mengapa sejak ada Yesung perhatian Ryeowook ke Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja tergantikan oleh pandangan sendu yang ditujukan kepada pasangan Yesung dan Sungmin.

**~ooOOoo~**

Mereka berempat kini tengah makan malam di restauran yang menjadi fasilitas hotel tempat mereka menginap, bertanya dimana beberapa karyawan yang ikut serta ke pulau jeju ini ? ohh mereka sudah mengasingkan diri sejak insiden di koridor hotel tadi siang. Jadi jangan mengharapkan mereka ada di moment-moment yang akan terjadi di pulau jeju ini.

Yesung sesekali menyuapi Sungmin dengan makanan yang ada dipiringnya memakai satu sendok dengan yang dipakainya untuk makan, heyyy kalau di jepang itu adalah ciuman secara tidak langsung dan untuk itu Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook sangat tidak suka melihatnya, Ryeowook yang sering kali memejamkan matanya sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berkali-kali berdecih dan mengumpat dalam hatinya, mengutuk sikap Yesung yang kelewat mesra pada istrinya, Heyy !, Sungmin itu istrinya tapi mengapa malah Yesung yang bermesraann dengan Sungmin.

Yesung dan Sungmin menyadari pandangan kedua orang yang berada dihadapan mereka, Yesung tidak ambil pusing dengan kedua orang tersebut lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang menahan sesuatu didalam dadanya karena Sungmin mengerti akan situasi yang dihadapi dengan Kyuhyun namun tidak mengerti mengapa sedari tadi Ryeowook terus memejamkan matanya secara berkala.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" Ucap Sungmin lalu berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya ditahan oleh Yesung membuat kening Sungmin mengernyit "Perlu ku antar" Tanya Yesung dengan senyum terpatri dibibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng beda halnya dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, mereka begitu jengah melihat kemesraan Yesung dan Sungmin.

Sungmin pun melangkahkah kakinya meninggalkan meja tersebut, Kyuhyun yang sengaja menumpahkan air yang diminum agar bisa ke toilet menyusul Sungminpun ikut pamit ke toilet pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menyadari seringaian yang tercipta dibibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-sshi, sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu" Ucap Yesung saat mereka kini hanya tinggal berdua, demi Tuhan Ryeowook senang bukan main saat Yesung mengingat dirinya.

Ryeowook tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung. "Ndee, Yesung-sshi. Aku dulu satu universitas denganmu waktu di paris, Paris University" Jawab Ryeowook dengan nada tersipu, padahal Yesung tak berbuat apa-apa namun sikap Yesung yang seperti ini saja sudah membuat Ryeowook senang.

Yesung kembali memutar memorinya beberapa waktu silam tepat dimana dirinya masih berkuliah di paris "Ahh iya, aku ingat. Kau yang menjadi wakil untuk kejuaraan bernyanyi sesama universitas, bukan" Tanya Yesung dengan sumringah, hati Ryeowook meledak-ledak saat Yesung mengucapkan itu. itu berarti Yesung masih mengingat dirinya.

"Ndee,, tapi aku hanya bisa mendapatkan juara dua" Ucap Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung menyentuh lengan Ryeowook sekilas ohhh tak tahukah Yesung perlakuannya mampu membuat Ryeowook terbang ke langit. "Gwenchana, itu sudah bagus Ryeowook-sshi. Lagipula lawanmu juga sangat berat, dan kau perlu membanggakan hati karena kau yang ditunjuk oleh rektor yang bahkan lebih mempercayai mahasiswi dari negara lain daripada mahasiswa dari negaranya sendiri" Hibur Yesung.

"Ohh ya, dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku yang mewakili universitas di kejuaran bernyanyi itu" Tanya Ryeowook, Yesung tersenyum "Aku adalah ketua panitia dalam kejuaraan itu, yang mengurus segala penjadwalan peserta kompetisi dari universitas kita" Jawab Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook terbelalak.

"Ja..Jadi kau Yesung yang bersuara emas itu" Tanya Ryeowook tak percaya, sementara Yesung hanya menampilkan senyum lima jarinya. Setahu Ryeowook seseorang yang menjadi ketua dari bidang seni adalah orang yang pernah menjadi juara satu saat berlomba dan jika itu di dapat maka akan diberi gelar sesuai bidangnya.

"Suaramu juga tak kalah emas dari suaraku, buktinya kau mendapat juara dua dalam kompetisi itu" Jawab Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya Ryeowook bisa juga tersenyum setelah banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedihnya. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin memberimu selamat tapi karena aku dipanggil rektor secara mendadak jadi aku tak bisa mengucapkannya"

"Gwenchana, Yesung-sshi" Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Panggil aku Yesung Oppa"

"N..Ndee ?" Ohh ingin rasanya Ryeowook berteriak senang saat ini, namun tak mungkin bila mengingat saat ini dirinya ada ditempat umum.

"_By the way,_ mengapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lama sekali ke toiletnya" Ucap Yesung sambil melirik jam tangan hitam miliknya, ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dari kepergian mereka ke toilet tadi. "Aku akan menyusul mereka. Kau tunggu disini saja, Ryeowook-ah. Habiskan makanannmu" Yesung langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

**~ooOOoo~**

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelah toilet, berniat mengabaikan Kyuhyun dirinya pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi begitu saja.

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghempaskan Sungmin ke dinding toilet memunculkan bunyi dentuman yang tak bisa dibilang pelan, Sungmin meringis saat sakit menyapa punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho" Ucap Sungmin dengan emosi, Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab malah melayangkan tatapan tajam kemata Sungmin.

"Aku muak melihat kemesraanmu dengan Yesung Hyung" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan tulang rahang yang mengeras.

Sungmin berdecih sesaat, apa urusannya kemesraan dirinya bersama Yesung dan ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun pada hal itu. "Seingatku aku tak pernah memerintahkanmu memandangi kami, dan aku yakin Sungie Oppa juga tak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya" Jawab Sungmin tanpa beban membuat Kyuhyun menggemelatukkan gigi atas dan bawahnya.

BUGHH

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun menghantam tembok tepat disisi kiri kepala Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat. Takut sudah pasti saat mendengar dentuman itu terlebih lagi melihat mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang tak bersahabat.

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu, aku bosan mendengarnya" Mata Kyuhyun menatap nyalang pada mata Sungmin. Ohh Sungmin ingin sekali pergi dari situasi ini namun tak mungkin karena pergerakkannya dibatasi oleh kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Sungmin.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruhku"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini suamimu" Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringaiannya saat melihat Sungmin menunjukkan mimik wajah terkejut.

"Ohh apa kau lupa bahwa status kita hanya hasil perjodohan bodoh yang kau bilang itu" Jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam seketika.

"Sudahlah lepaskan aku, aku ingin kembali ke meja makan" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tak selemah itu, kalian tahu itu dengan pasti. "Minggir, Cho" Sungmin sudah habis kesabarannya dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menajamkan pandangannya kemata obsidian milik Kyuhyun, namun itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Kyuhyun. Mata bulat itu membulat dengan sempurna, ayolahhh Cho Sungmin jangan membuat lelucon untuk Kyuhyun dengan menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah sedangkan yang terlihat kau tengah beraegyo didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir mungil Sungmin, Sungmin terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dirinya tentu saja meronta, didorongnya dada Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga saat Kyuhyun sudah berani melumat kasar bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Lephasshh kann, Chohempt" Ucap Sungmin tak jelas karena bibirnya dibungkam dengan sempurna oleh bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, meskipun tak berarti bagi Kyuhyun namun itu cukup mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk fokus pada bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya, tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat daripada tenaga Sungmin. Tangan yang satunya Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Sungmin guna memperdalam pagutan mereka yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin kehabisan nafas namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia melepaskan pagutan ini.

Dimiringkan kepalanya agar pagutan itu terus terjalin sekaligus memberikan kesempatan Sungmin untuk bernafas.

Sungmin sudah tak memberontak lagi saat dirasa lumatan Kyuhyun melembut dibibirnya, Sungmin merasa lututnya lemas seketika. Sungmin juga tak membalas lumatan Kyuhyun karena otaknya sudah tak bisa mencerna apapun saat ini. Dibiarkan saja saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk saling bertautan. Saliva mereka sudah menghiasi dagu masing-masing namun tak ada yang ingin menghentikan pagutan ini.

"Sung..Sungminnie" Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali ke kesadarannya, Kyuhyun yang sudah menikmati pagutan itupun menjadi lengah. Didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan berhasil pagutan itu terlepas, menyisakan keterkejutan di wajah Sungmin dan Yesung. Sementara Kyuhyun mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Ak..Aku bisa jelaskan ini, Oppa" Ucap Sungmin dengan tergagap seraya berjalan mendekati tempat Yesung berdiri.

"Jangan lupa jelaskan juga bahwa kita suami-istri" Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin dan Yesung yang memasang wajah –sangat terkejut itu.

Sungmin menggigir bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan penjelasanmu, Sungmin" Yesung langsung berlalu dari toilet itu. Menyisakan Sungmin yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, tak kuat rasanya menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

T.B.C

Huwaaaaa mianhae baru update. Jangan bilang ini pendek, okee ?

Jangan lupa reviewnya karena chapter ini aku buat dengan sepenuh jiwa ragaku, okehh lebay.

Aku buat lebih panjang karena kelamaan update. Jadi, berikan aku BEBERAPA KALIMAT untuk menanggapi ff ini.

Mau lanjut kan ? komen diutamakan kkk~ #ketawa bareng kyu.

Ini no edit, so~ maaf buat typo yang bertebaran sepanjang ff ini

Makasih juga yang udah komen di chapter kemaren #cium satu-satu #yang komen muntah.

Okehh cukup cuap-cuapnya, semoga kalian suka

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari toilet, seringaian tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang tebal itu. Dirinya merasa sebagai pemenang karena sudah berhasil membuat hubungan Yesung dan Sungmin menjadi retak, yahhh setidaknya begitulah pemikiran yang berada di otak jeniusnya.

Kyuhyun duduk didepan Ryeowook yang disambut dengan senyuman manis dari bibir yang tak kalah tipisnya dengan bibir favoritnya –bibir Sungmin yang tadi sudah dijamahnya. Kyuhyun memutuskan bibir Sungmin lah yang menjadi bibir favoritnya, teksturnya begitu lembut, berwarna merah muda alami dan ditambah rasa manis yang terasa saat Kyuhyun mengecapnya. Ohh hanya memikirkan satu bagian tubuh milik Sungmin saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun terbuai, senyum –kemenangan selalu terhias dibibir tebalnya itu.

Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun terus tersenyum sendiri tanpa ada sebab membuat dahinya mengernyit, apa ada hal yang terjadi di toilet sampai-sampai kekasihnya itu menjadi sedikit kurang waras karena tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Ryeowook pelan takut membuat Kyuhyun tersinggung. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kearah Ryeowook namun respon Ryeowook yaitu menatap horor pada senyum Kyuhyun, pasalnya senyum itu lebih terlihat sebagai seringain.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan. Keadaan kembali hening. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang hubungan mereka namun dirinya bingung harus memulai dari mana.

Dulu saat bersama Kyuhyun detak jantungnya tak bisa terkontrol namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu ditambah kehadiran lelaki idamannya telah kembali membuat detakan jantung Ryeowook seperti biasa saat berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, itu berarti dirinya sudah tak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi kan' ?, yang kini hanya ada rasa sayang seperti seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Yaa, hanya seperti itu. Ryeowook yakin hanya seperti itu.

Ryeowook sedikit berdehem untuk memulai perbincangan diantara mereka. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada serius namun tak mengurangi keadaan santai diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook penuh arti. Bukan, bukan tatapan saat dirinya menatap tubuh sexy Sungmin bukan juga saat dirinya menatap bibir yang beberapa saat lalu diklaim menjadi bibir favoritnya. Tatapannya hanya tatapan yang menggambarkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Katakan saja"

"Begini, aku merasa hubungan kita tak bisa dilanjutkan. Detak jantungku tak secepat saat dulu aku bersamamu. Hubungan kita juga hanya seperti ini saja, tak ada yang istiwewa dari hubungan ini"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dalam diam setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir Ryeowook, benar juga apa yang dikatakan gadis didepannya ini. Tak ada yang istimewa dari hubungan yang mereka jalani, pergi –bukan kencan hanya sesekali dalam setahun, tak ada anniversary dalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku sekarang hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku saja, tak ada perasaan seperti dulu. Kau tak keberatan bukan jika kita mengakhiri hubungan ini" Tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya, memang dirinya juga berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ryeowook. Dirinya ingin melabuhkan hatinya hanya pada satu gadis yang tak lain adalah gadis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya saat ini, Sungmin.

Oleh karena Ryeowook sudah mengatakan hal ini terlebih dahulu membuat dirinya tak perlu merangkai kata untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tak perlu juga untuk merasa menyakiti hati gadis yang tingginya tak lebih dari bahunya.

"Tak apa. Mungkin Noona sudah mendapatkan laki-laki lain didalam hati dan pikiran Noona jadi aku tak masalah jika hubungan kita berakhir" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai, tak ada sakit hati saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook tak ada nyeri yang menyapa hatinya saat Kyuhyun menyetujui hubungan mereka yang berakhir, tak ada nyeri seperti saat melihat Yesung bermesraan dengan Sungmin.

"Tak apa bukan jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Noona'" Kyuhyun memastikan.

Ryeowook langsung menganggukan kepalanya cepat seraya tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Baik, mulai saat ini kau resmi menjadi adikku" Ucap Ryeowook dengan pasti.

"Tapi kalau dipikir kembali mana ada kakak yang lebih pendek dari adiknya" Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya. Sendok yang digenggam Ryeowook mampir ke kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Sekali menyebalkan tetap saja menyebalkan" Hardik Ryeowook dengan pandangan menajam memandang Kyuhyun sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ohh iya, Yesung Oppa tadi menyusul kalian karena lama tak kembali apa kau melihatnya" Tanya Ryeowook teringat akan Yesung dan Sungmin yang belum juga kembali.

"Noona memanggilnya 'Yesung Oppa'" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Ahh jangan-jangan namja itu adalah Yesung Hyung" Lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah padam karena ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bu-bukan dia"

"Tak apa, Noona. Aku akan membantumu agar bisa lebih dekat dengan si kepala besar itu" Ryeowook langsung tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjayo" Tanya Ryeowok memastikan yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun, tak pelak hati Ryeowook kini bahagia luar biasa. "Jangan memanggilnya 'kepala besar', bagaimanapun juga dia lebih tua dari mu. Sopanlah sedikit" Nasihat Ryeowook.

"Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun memiliki sopan santun" Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rencana Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sempurna.

Dan kini Kyuhyun kembali melebarkan seringaiannya.

_'Satu kali mendayung, dua pulau terlewati' Batin Kyuhyun._

Yesung sudah kembali dari toilet diikuti Sungmin beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, Yesung yang memasang wajah datar dan Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya tertangkap oleh kedua pasang mata milik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Saat sudah dekat dengan meja tempat mereka makan Yesung dan Sungmin tak duduk lagi melainkan langsung pergi dari restauran itu, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terkejut karena Yesung dan Sungmin pergi tanpa kata.

"Eohh,, ada apa dengan mereka" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat bahunya pertanda dirinya tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung dan Sungmin.

**~ooOOoo~**

Yesung sudah duduk manis di sofa kamar hotel yang ditempati Sungmin, bersiap mengintrogasi Sungmin mengenai masalah semalam. Jika tak segera diselesaikan masalah ini akan berlarut-larut bukan tidak mungkin akan merambat ke masalah yang lainnya.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah mandi, maklumi saja Yesung datang pukul delapan pagi. Jika sedang berlibur seperti sekarang ini bukankah itu masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu ?.

Mata Yesung mengelilingi kamar hotel ini, ternyata Sungminnya –yang dulu memang sangat mencintai kerapian dan kebersihan terbukti kamar hotel ini sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Oppa" Suara Sungmin berhasil membuat Yesung menghentikan aktivitas menjelajah kamar hotel yang ditempati Sungmin.

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin memejamkan mata sekilas lalu ikut duduk disamping kanan Yesung, bersiap untuk menceritakan semuanya dan dirinya memastikan tak akan ada satu katapun yang terlewat.

Keadaan menghening, Sungmin yang bingung ingin bercerita darimana sedangkan Yesung diam menunggu penjelasan yang akan Sungmin berikan padanya. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya, tepat pada wajah Sungmin berada. Semua yang terukir diwajah Sungmin masih sama saat dulu dirinya pergi ke paris bahkan ukiran itu terlihat makin sempurna saat ini tapi satu hal yang Yesung sesali, pertemuan mereka yang berada disaat status mereka tak lagi seperti dulu. Memikirkan itu membuat Yesung bingung, mempertahankan Sungmin yang masih dicintai dan mencintainya namun akan merusak rumah tangga yang sudah dibangun oleh Sungmin atau melepaskan Sungmin dan mencari gadis lain namun memerlukan waktu yang tak sebentar untuk menata hatinya kembali.

"Saat kita pertama kali bertemu di taman bermain, aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku sudah memiliki suami. Berawal dari acara perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh Eomma dan Appa untukku, aku tak bisa menolak karena Eomma sangat menginginkan perjodohan itu terlaksana" Sungmin mencoba menceritakan dari awal dan Yesung mendengarkannya dalam diam, tak ingin memotong penjelasan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintai suamiku, dia sudah katakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih namun aku tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga kami. Sampai saat aku pergi ke kantornya untuk membawakan makan siang-" Sungmin menghentikan penjelasannya sesaat, mengambil nafas karena paru-parunya kini terasa sesak, entahlah jika mengingat kenangan itu membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. "Disana aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang ternyata adalah kekasih suamiku dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah Ryeowook merupakan sahabatku di senior high school" Yesung memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkannya karena dadanya yang turun naik mengakibatkan sesak didadanya.

"Sudah, jangan diter-"

"Suamiku adalah Kyuhyun" Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Sungmin membalas pelukan Yesung, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Yesung. Yesung mengelus punggung Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang kini tengah menangis, terbukti karena tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. aku hanya ingin kau meluruskan masalah yang kita sedang hadapi" Ucap Yesung yang diangguki oleh Sungmin.

Yesung masih tetap memeluk Sungmin, ingin menenangkan gadis tercintanya. Meskipun kontra sekali dengan hatinya yang kini menahan perih karena mengetahui bahwa suami gadis yang dicintainya adalah Kyuhyun, rekana kerja yang sudah dirinya anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Bukankah sangat jahat bila seorang kakak tega merebut istri dari adiknya sendiri, Yesung tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dirinya harus rela melepas Sungmin terlebih lagi saat sedang berdua dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Jangan salahkan Yesung jika Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu, dirinya tak tahu bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi suami gadis yang sedang berdua dengannya.

Yesung melepas pelukan diantara mereka, tangannya terulur ke wajah Sungmin untuk menghapus jejak airmata yang dengan lancangnya membuat pipi berisi milik Sungmin menjadi basah. Yesung tersenyum seolah menggambarkan hatinya baik-baik saja, Yesung melakukan itu agar Sungmin tak terlalu menyalahkan dirinya.

"Sungminnie, aku akan tetap mencintaimu" Ucap Yesung dengan manis dan disambut dengan senyuman manis dari bibir Sungmin, itu pertanda Yesung tak akan meninggalkannya bukan. "Akan selalu mencintamu, sebagai adikku" Ucapan terakhir Yesung mengakibatkan mata Sungmin membulat sempurna, tangannya secara refleks menutup mulutnya, tak percaya jika Yesung mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat Yesung.

"Kau bercanda kan, Oppa. Katakan kau bercanda" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada lirih, diiringi airmata yang kembali menyusuri pipi berisinya dengan arah vertikal.

Yesung memeluk Sungmin, meredakan tangisan Sungmin yang semakin menjadi saja. "Aku melakukan ini untukmu, Sungminnie" Jawab Yesung dengan berat hati "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku melihat Kyuhyun mencintaimu" Yesung memandang Sungmin dengan pias, hubungan mereka harus dihentikan sebelum banyak pihak yang tersakiti meskipun Yesung harus merelakan hatinya yang sakit.

Sungmin menangis dengan tergugu tak menyangka bahwa cintanya pada Yesung akan secepat ini berakhir, baiklah jika ini yang diinginkan oleh Yesung. "Tak apa jika kau ingin seperti ini, tapi izinkan aku menjadi satu-satunya adik yang kau cintai tak ada yang lain selain aku" Pinta Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tak akan ada adik yang ku cintai selain dirimu" Jawab Yesung dengan senyum manisnya, Sungminpun ikut tersenyum meskipun dengan terpaksa.

"Kau harus siap kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu, tak perduli kau sedang tertidur pulas atau berada dimanapun. Disaat aku memerlukanmu kau harus segera datang" Tuntut Sungmin pada Yesung, Yesung sesaat terdiam namun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju dengan permintaan Sungmin, Yesung masih ingat jika Sungmin sangat posesif dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

"Seorang kakak akan melakukan apapun untuk adik yang dicintainya" Yesung mendekap Sungmin membuat Sungmin tenang, meskipun dirinya dan Yesung tak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih namun dengan hubungan yang saat ini akan mereka jalani membuat Sungmin cukup bahagia.

**~ooOOoo~**

Sungmin tengah menyusuri pantai yang berhadapan langsung dengan hotel yang ditempatinya untuk berlibur disini. Penampilannya terlihat santai saat ini, dengan tanktop berwarna hitam dibalut cardigan berwana sama dengan dalamannya ditambah celana jeans sebatas pahanya, tak masalah dia berpakaian seperti itu mengingat disini adalah pantai bahkan jika dia berniat hanya memakai bikinipun tak akan ada yang menegurnya.

Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana, berjalan setapak demi setapak di bibir pantai tanpa alas kaki membuat rasa nyaman menyapa dibagian telapak kakinya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus dibiarkan tergerai, membuat rambut indahnya melambai karena terbawa angin. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di pasir pantai yang berwana putih itu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lutut yang ditekuknya.

"Mengapa hanya sendiri, kemana 'Sungie Oppa'mu itu" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin, kepalanya ia tegakkan untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu aktivitasnya dan Sungmin hanya menghela nafas saat tahu Kyuhyun lah yang ada disampingnya kini, ikut duduk menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan Sang Pencipta.

"Mungkin ada dikamarnya"

Hening mendera saat Kyuhyun tak memberikan celotehannya, Sungmin juga tak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Otaknya masih belum bisa berpikir dengan baik, mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya mengalami kenyataan pahit –menurutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan ke toko souvenir, mencari sesuatu" Tawar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis andalannya, hanya saat bersama Sungmin lah Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum dalam arti sebenarnya tak ada seringaian yang ia tunjukkan.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, tak ada salahnya jika dirinya menerima tawaran Kyuhyun. Sungminpun berdiri diikuti oleh Kyuhyun disampingnya. "Aku tak keberatan" Jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hatinya.

Digenggamnya dengan lembut tangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menatap genggaman tangan mereka, ada rasa nyaman yang menyapa didalam hatinya saat tangan besar Kyuhyun menyentuh tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin tak menolak genggaman tangannya. Mereka berjalan secara berdampingan menuju toko souvenir yang Kyuhyun tawarkan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada dijejeran toko yang menyediakan souvenir khas pulau jeju. Tautan tangan mereka tak pernah lepas saat mereka berjalan hingga sampai disini, Kyuhyun tak ingin melepas tautan itu begitupun juga dengan Sungmin, dirinya tak mau melepas kehangatan yang diberikan oleh genggaman dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki salah satu toko yang mereka lihat, ucapan selamat datang langsung menyapa telinga mereka saat satu langkah mereka tapakan kedalam toko tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin mengelilingi toko tersebut, ingat bukan jika Kyuhyun tak ingin melepas tautan tangan mereka dan jadilah Sungmin selalu berada disampingnya.

Sampai pemilik toko tersebut mendatangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pemilik toko tersebut tersenyum kearah mereka tanpa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sadari _'meraka adalah pasangan yang tak akan terpisahkan, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas'_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu" Ucap Pemilik toko tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun membalikkan badan mereka lalu tersenyum.

"Kami sedang mencari sesuatu" Ucap Sungmin dengan sopan. Pemilik toko itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya..

Pemilik itu mengajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke salah satu sisi toko tersebut, lalu mengambil kotak kayu yang dihiasi mutiara dan bintang laut di atas sisinya berhiaskan renda dengan gigi runcing ikan hiu yang sangat indah. Dibukanya kotak tersebut, menampilkan dua buah kalung dengan rantai berwarna perak dan berbandul bunga edelweis yang sudah dikeringkan lalu dilapisi krystal bening, terlihat sangat indah.

Mata Sungmin pun memandang takjub pada benda itu.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi, saya menyimpan ini untuk pasangan yang benar-benar akan menjadi jodohnya sampai mereka menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya dan saya melihat itu di diri kalian"

"Bunga edelweis adalah lambang keabadian, Saya berikan ini untuk kalian semoga kisah kalian menjadi abadi selamanya, memiliki anak yang tampan dan cantik lalu kisah kalian akan dikenang selamanya" Tambah Pemilik toko tersebut.

"Ini saya berikan untuk kalian tanpa harus membayar tapi berjanjilah akan selalu mencintai pasangan kalian" Kyuhyun memandang pemilik toko tersebut dengan satu alis terangkat.

'_Tanpa harus kau suruh sudah pasti aku akan selalu mencintainya, orang ini ada-ada saja'_

"Ghamsahamnida, Ahjumma. Kalung ini sangat indah, gomawoyo karena kau sudah memberikannya pada kami" Ucap Sungmin dengan sopan namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika intonasi ucapannya mengandung nada bahagia –hampir berteriak.

"Nde, Cheonma. Ohh iya, ajarkan sopan santun pada pasanganmu. Jangan bisanya hanya mengumpat dalam hati, arrachi" Ucap pemilik toko itu dengan tangan yang berada diatas tangan Sungmin untuk memberikan kalung berbandul bunga edelweis lalu langsung berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan ekspresi penuh keheranan dan Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena ucapan pemilik toko itu. apa orang itu bermaksud menyindirnya, memang tadi Kyuhyun sempat mengumpati pemilik toko itu namun hanya dalam hati, mengapa orang itu bisa tahu. Tapi yasudahlah tohh hal itu tak penting untuk dipikirkan.

Sungmin menarik ujung kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tanda tanya yang ditatap hanya berdiam diri tak mau menatap Kyuhyun, lebih memilih memandang benda yang menyita perhatiannya. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"Kau mau itu" Tanya Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Sungmin, tatapan Sungmin tak lepas dari benda yang Sungmin maksud. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil benda yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Benda yang berbentuk botol yang terbuat dari tumpukan karang laut kecil yang berwarna putih bersih, dihiasi dengan tulisan '_Wine' _ditengahnya yang berwarna ungu kehitam-hitaman serta permukaan botol itu yang dihiasi dengan lingkaran benang yang setiap 2 cm terdapat gigi ikan hiu yang berbentuk segitiga. Ahh terlihat sangat mengagumkan, tak kalah menganggumkannya dengan kalung yang diberi oleh pemilik toko souvenir ini.

"Ayo kita ke kasir"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut sementara Sungmin sibuk meredam detak jantungnya yang kian berdetak sangat cepat. Berdua dengan Kyuhyun seperti saat ini membuat kinerja jantungnya lupa akan kontrol semestinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah keluar dari toko souvenit tersebut dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang membawa bungkusan yang berisi benda keinginan Sungmin dan satunya lagi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Kedua bibir mereka secara otomatis membentuk senyuman manis tanpa disadari oleh keduanya. Hari ini begitu baik untuk memulai kisah cinta mereka.

**~ooOOoo~**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah menapakkan kaki mereka di sebuah restauran, matahari sudah meninggi sedari tadi namun karena terlarut akan panorama pulau jeju baru sekarang lah mereka bisa menikmati makan siang padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makan dalam diam, tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai perbincangan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memesan beaf steik dengan kadar kematangan sempurna ditemani kentang goreng sebagai hiasan pelengkapnya.

"Ming"

Sungmin yang tak sadar 'nama'nya dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun hanya menikmati makanannya saja, tak berniat menyahuti karena Sungmin tidak tahu siapa yang Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan 'Ming'.

"Sungmin"

Barulah Sungmin menegakkan kepala saat namanya disebut dengan benar oleh Kyuhyun, dahinya mengernyit seolah bertanya 'ada apa'.

Kyuhyun meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, mungkin kali ini dia akan berbicara serius dengan Sungmin entah topik atau nadanya yang akan serius. Sungmin semakin mengernyitkan keningya, tingkah Kyuhyun sulit dipahami saat ini.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Aku minta maaf atas semua sikapku selama ini yang membuatmu sakit hati, aku juga sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Ryeowook" Tutur Kyuhyun dengan nada serius membuat Sungmin menegang.

"La..lalu"

"Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal, aku ingin kau mencintaiku seperti seharusnya karena aku juga sudah mulai mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita menjalankan status kita yang sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan juga menginginkan kau menjadi istriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin menjadi ayah dari anak-anak yang kelak akan kau lahirkan dari rahimmu"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pulau jeju ini. Status sebenarnya Sungmin yang menjadi istri Kyuhyun terbongkar lalu Yesung yang memutuskan hubungan mereka ditambah Kyuhyun yang memutuskan Ryeowook dan sekarang Kyuhyun memintanya agar menjadi istri dalam arti sebenarnya.

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di tangan kanan Sungmin membuat Sungmin kembali kekesadarannya, Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan lekat mencari kebohongan yang berharap dia dapati namun sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya terbukti saat sepasang mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun tak memancarkan sinar kebohongan.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya susah, genggaman tangan Kyuhyun ditangannya semakin mengerat namun tidak menyakitkan.

"Ku mohon, Ming. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik nantinya. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat lirih seolah meminta kesempatan kedua pada Sungmin adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

Dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini otak Sungmin mendadak menjadi tak bisa berfikir, ucapan Kyuhyun begitu mengejutkan dirinya. Tak salah memang dengan permintaan Kyuhyun toh mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri dan bukankah suami-istri memang harus saling mencintai.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat dengan Eommanya yang berada di Jepang, permintaannya yang menyebutkan bahwa Sungmin harus mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya. Sekali lagi Sungmin kembali lemah jika mengingat pesan Eommanya, dirinya harus belajar mencintai Kyuhyun. Begitupun sang Appa yang memintanya untuk mencintai laki-laki didepannya. Dan sekarang ditambah Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook lalu dirinya yang sudah tak berhubungan special lagi dengan Yesung. Seharusnya Sungmin langsung berkata 'Ya'.

Sungmin menggenggam balik tangan Kyuhyun, memberikan kehangatan yang dirinya punya lalu tersenyum dengan manis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Aku juga ingin rumah tangga kita berjalan seperti seharusnya, saling mencintai dan kelak bisa memberikan cucu untuk para Eomma dan Appa" Jawab Sungmin yang disambut dengan senyum lebar oleh Kyuhyun tak terasa setitik kristal keluar dari ujung sepasang mata Kyuhyun. Merasa begitu bahagia dengan jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan lagi mengecawakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali hirup, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju Sungmin diraihnya Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungminpun membalas dekapan hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan. Berulang kali Kyuhyun mengucapkan 'Gomawo' dan bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengecupi pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ayo kita kembali ke hotel, hari sudah sore" Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin lalu membawanya agar berjalan disampingnya.

Niatan yang ingin kembali ke hotel terbelokkan dengan keinginan Sungmin yang ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari bibir pantai, memang tak lama lagi matahari akan terbenam karena langit kini sudah berwarna jingga.

Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kalung yang tadi diberikan oleh pemilik salah satu toko souvenir. Dibalikkanya tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadap kepadanya, Sungmin pun menatap heran kepada Kyuhyun namun keheranan itu segera terganti dengan senyuman manis saat Kyuhyun memperlihatkan kalung berbandul bunga edelweis itu.

"Sesuai dengan makna dari bunga ini aku berharap cinta kita akan abadi selamanya, aku juga akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kita kedepannya. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Sungmin merona sekaligus terharu.

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat memasangkan kalung itu dileher putih nan mulus milik Sungmin, Sungminpun mengangkat lalu menyampirkan rambutnya ke depan agar mempermudah Kyuhyun memakaikan kalung itu dilehernya.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap kalung yang sudah bertengger indah dilehernya.

"Aku juga akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kita kedepannya" Tutur Sungmin dengan senyuman manis terhias dibibir tipisnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu menghadapkan tubuh mereka kearah matahari yang sudah akan tenggelam, terlihat begitu indah ditambah menikmatinya dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Bukankah terasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, menambah kesan romantis yang sudah tercipta beberapa saat lalu. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati tingkah Sungmin lalu tangannya bergerak kepundak Sungmin, merengkuh tubuh itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sungmin pun tak menolak atas perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin yang berada direngkuhannya, seolah ini adalah mimpi yang terindah yang berubah menjadi kenyataan. Begitu bersyukur Kyuhyun karena masih bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin.

Lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menghadap kepadanya, Sungminpun tak menolak menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan tetapi pasti Kyuhyun menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka, berniat mengecup bibir mungil yang kini sudah 'sah' menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis Sungmin beberapa saat kemudian bibir Kyuhyun sudah berani melumat bibir bershape M milik Sungmin, berusaha mendominasi pergerakkan bibir mereka. Bibir Kyuhyun terus saja melumat, menghisap bahkan menggigit kecil bibir Sungmin.

"Eunghh~"

Lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin, menikmati kerja bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibirnya. Lengan Sungmin kini sudah berada dileher Kyuhyun, tak ingin tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Pagutan ini begitu memabukkan dan tanpa sadar Sungmin terdorong kebelakang oleh tubuh Kyuhyun karena sangat menikmati cumbuan ini, dihiasi dengan pemandangan matahari tenggelam bukankah ciuman saat ini begitu romantis.

Kyuhyun terus saja mengeksplor bibir Sungmin, lidahnya sudah masuk mengabsen semua benda yang berada di mulut Sungmin. Sungmin begitu terbuai hingga dengan mudahnya membuka akses untuk Kyuhyun untuk menjamah isi dalam 'gua' hangatnya.

Posisi Kyuhyun yang hampir menindih tubuh Sungmin terlihat begitu ekstrim dari kejauhan sampai-sampai dua orang disana hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

T.B.C

Annyeongggggg~

Maaf yaa updatenya 'kecepetan' hehhheeee~ nahh tapi ini udah dilanjut jadi jangan didiemin aja ndee~

Pleaseee komen panjang-panjang sebagai upah aku ngetik chap ini :D

Gimana chapter ini ? kasih komentarnya ndeeee~

Maafkan typo (s) yang bertebaran karena memang aku ratunya typo kkk~

Gomawo yang udah review (komen) di chap-chap sebelumnya

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu tapi semua komen kalian aku baca kok J

Okehh,, cukup cuap-cuapnya,, see you in the next chap *ngilang.


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Try to Love You Chap 7

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

**~ooOOoo~**

Yesung dan Ryeowook keluar untuk makan siang, mengingat matahari sudah meninggi diatas sana. Tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan didepan kamar mereka. Ryeowook yang memandang Yesung dengan berbinar dan tak dapat dipungkiri kalau detak jantungnya mulai tak stabil lagi, berdetak berkali lipat dari biasanya dan Yesung yang memandang Ryeowook dengan senyuman bersahabat.

"Kau ingin makan siang, Ryeowook-ah" Tanya Yesung yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping Ryeowook, membuat kinerja jantung Ryeowook semakin tak terkendali.

"Nde, Yesung Oppa. Aku ingin makan siang, cacing diperutku sudah berteriak meminta makanan" Jawab Ryewook dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menjadi garis horizontal. Yesung terkekeh sesaat, mentertawakan ekspresi Ryeowook. Tak sadarkah bahwa wajahnya juga akan seperti itu bila sedang tersenyum.

"Ayoo, kita makan siang bersama" Yesung sudah mulai berjalan lalu sedetik kemudian Ryeowook yang melangkahkan kakinya agar sejajar dengan Yesung.

"Tak mengajak Sungmin Eonni, Oppa" Tanya Ryeowook untuk membuat suasana tak menjadi canggung.

"Dia tak ada dikamarnya, entahlah pergi kemana gadis itu" Jawab Yesung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, kau tak mengajaknya" Tanya balik Yesung seraya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Ryeowook, secara tidak langsung membuat Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang dalam tepat ke mata caramel milik gadis tersebut. Membuat Ryeowook salah tingkah namun gadis itu berhasil menstabilkan detak jantungnya kembali.

"D..dia juga tak ada dikamarnya" Jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah menunduk kebawah, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Gadis itu merasakan panas dipipinya, malu saat Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam.

Yesung membulatkan bibirnya membentuk lingkaran sebagai respon atas jawaban Ryeowook.

"Ehh.. kenapa belok kiri bukankah arah ke restauran belok ke kanan" Tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung. Ryeowook tahu kalau belok kiri merupakan arah ke lobi utama bukan ke restauran yang akan mereka datangi.

"Kita akan makan diluar, kau tak keberatan bukan" Jawab serta tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Anniya, Aku tak keberatan" Balas Ryeowook dengan senyum lebar berkembang di bibirnya. Melihat itu tanpa sadar membuat Yesung ikut mengukir senyuman dibibir tipisnya.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan namun kicauan yang tadi sempat terlontar untuk membuat sesuana tak canggung kini hilang tergantikan dengan diam seribu kata karena Yesung dan Ryeowook tak mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibir mereka.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah sampai dipintu keluar hotel namun mata Ryeowook yang tak henti-hentinya mencari objek yang sedap dipandang kini menemukan satu objek yang membuatnya heran. Mata runcingnya melihat sosok seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk dipasir pantai berdua. Dahinya mengeryit tak mengerti, tapi Ryeowook tak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka toh Kyuhyun bukan lagi kekasihnya.

"Oppa, Kau lihat dua sosok disana. Bukankah mereka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Eonni" Tangan Ryewook menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada. Yesung pun mengikuti arah tangan Ryeowook dan benar saja apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook, matanya kini menatap pemandangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk berdua.

"Sepertinya itu memang mereka" Jawab Yesung dengan singkat.

"Ehh,, mereka mau kemana" Ryeowook bertanya entah pada siapa saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mulai beranjak. Dahi Ryeowook membentuk persimpangan empat saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Ada hubungan apa diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Eonni" Monolog Ryeowook karena Yesung hanya diam melihat pemandangan itu.

Memang dirinya belum bisa melupakan Sungmin sepenuhnya. Rasa cinta itu masih ada sampai sekarang namun bila mengingat status Sungmin sekarang membuat Yesung harus benar-benar memendam atau bahkan mungkin membunuh rasa itu.

"Oppa, Aku penasaran mereka mau kemana. Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti mereka" Tanya Ryeowook seraya kepalanya menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan makan siang kita" Jawab Yesung seolah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan menyebut 'kita' diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tak apa. Ayo, nanti kita kehilangan mereka" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung, Ryeowook langsung menggaet tangan Yesung agar segera mengikuti langkahnya. Yesung yang melihat genggaman tangan mereka tersenyum walaupun tak lebar namun mampu melukiskan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

Yesung dan Ryowook pun akhirnya menunda acara makan siang bersama. Mereka lebih memilih mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Rasa penasaran Ryeowook mengalahkan rasa lapar yang memang tak terlalu dirasakan oleh gadis itu dan Yesung yang hanya bisa pasrah saat Ryeowook menariknya. Lagipula hal ini bisa lebih meyakinkan dirinya kalau Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mencintai Sungmin meskipun Yesung harus menahan nyeri di dadanya nanti.

**~ooOOoo~**

Pasangan YeWook terus saja menguntit pergerakan langkah kaki KyuMin kemanapun perginya. Dari mulai ke toko souvenir sampai ke restauran. Yesung dan Ryeowook sempat terkekeh saat pemilik toko souvenir menyindir Kyuhyun meskipun secara tidak langsung.

Untunglah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mampir ke restauran dengan begitu Yesung dan Ryeowook bisa sekalian makan saat menguntit mereka. Ryeowook saat ini benar-benar memungsikan telinganya secara maksimal, meja tempat makan dirinya bersama Yesung memang tak begitu jauh dari meja yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terpisah dua meja namun demikian Ryeowook memang harus menajamkan pendengarannya mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang tidak memiliki gelombang pada biasanya bisa dikatakan mereka memperkecil suara mereka dari biasanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya telinga Ryeowook mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat serius, pria itu mengatakan akan berusaha menjadi suami yang sesungguhnya untuk Sungmin dan meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya untuk dirinya. Itu berarti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang suami-istri bukan ?. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya tak pelak juga matanya membulat sempurna saat kenyataan itu terdengar juga oleh telinganya.

"A..apa mereka suami-istri sungguhan" Ryeowook masih mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tak sampai disitu saja kejutan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun juga menyebutkan ingin menjadi ayah untuk anaknya yang kelak akan lahir dari rahim Sungmin. Ohhh Tuhan itu berarti memang benar bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang suami-istri.

Yesung yang melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Ryeowook begitu menggemaskan menjadi menatap gadis itu dengan lekat namun tetap saja Sungmin yang lebih menggemaskan bila mengeluarkan ekspresi tersebut.

Yesung akui masih ada cemburu yang menjalar dihatinya saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah bermesraan, namun bila diingat lagi Yesung sudah melepaskan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun dan ternyata Kyuhyun pun begitu mencintai Sungmin, itu sangat mudah dilihat oleh Yesung melalui pancaran sinar yang Kyuhyun berikan saat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, hanya ada tatapan penyesalan dan cinta.

"Yaa, mereka memang sepasang suami-istri" Ucap Yesung dengan lirih namun masih ingat bukan jika Ryeowook sedang menajamkan telinganya dan hal itu menyebabkan dengan mudahnya perkataan Yesung didengar dengan sangat baik di telinga milik Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu mereka sepasang suami-istri, Oppa" Tanya Ryeowook saat sedetik setelahnya mendengar ucapan Yesung. Yesung yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh Tuhan~ aku merasa menjadi manusia paling tolol disini. Mengapa Sungmin Eonni yang statusnya menjadi istri Kyuhyun aku tak mengetahuinya, Sedangkan dia sahabatku dan lagi sudah berapa lama mereka menikah atau jangan-jangan saat aku masih menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun mereka sudah menjadi suami-istri. Kau sangat jahat Ryeowook-sshi" Perkataan panjang lebar Ryeowook seolah menampar Yesung, dengan begitu dirinya juga jahat bukan saat memaksa Sungmin berada disisinya sedangkan Yesung tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah menikah dengan pria lain.

Tapi salahkah Yesung yang saat itu –dan kini masih mencintai Sungmin untuk mempertahankan gadis kelinci itu. tak salah bukan ? Yesung terus saja berpikir mengenai hal itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mulai beranjak dari meja tempat mereka makan lalu langsung keluar dari restauran tersebut. Ryeowook yang tak ingin kehilangan informasi penting lainnya pun kembali menguntit pasangan KyuMin.

"Aku akan mengikuti mereka. Terserah jika Oppa mau ikut atau tidak" Ryeowook langsung bergegas meninggalkan Yesung namun jika Yesung harus kembali ke hotel sendirian dirinya enggan lebih baik ikut bersama Ryeowook untuk menguntit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemanapun mereka pergi.

Sampai tiba pasangan KyuMin duduk dibibir pantai saat matahari akan tenggelam, Ryeowook dan Yesung masih saja menguntit mereka. Yesung dan Ryeowook berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk mungkin hanya berjarak lima meter dari belakang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk.

Mata Yesung dan Ryeowook terbelalak saat Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin untuk mengarah kepadanya. Perlahan tapi pasti jarak diantar mereka menipis dan bertautlah bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yesung yang sudah meredam rasa cemburunya tak bisa lagi meredam lebih lama. Yesung pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yesung langsung menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun membuat pagutan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlepas sekaligus membuat Kyuhyun harus berdiri dengan terpaksa karena tarikan di kerah kemejanya yang cukup kuat.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang kaget saat orang yang mengganggu mereka adalah Yesung. Kyuhyun yang pertama kali sadar langsung menghempaskan tangan Yesung dengan kasar. Tak terima saat Yesung menarik kasar kerah kemejanya dan secara tidak langsung Yesung merusak adegan romantis yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang lakukan.

Sementara Sungmin mengembangkan senyum evil –gagal nya. Sejak masuk ke toko souvenir Sungmin secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok Yesung dan Ryeowook dimatanya. Sekalian saja Sungmin meladeni segala tingkah Kyuhyun yang memang cukup romantis kepadanya tapi bukan berarti Sungmin menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun melainkan semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk membuat Yesung cemburu kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin jauh didalam lubuk hati Yesung masih menyimpan cinta untuk dirinya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin dirinya masih bisa kembali kepada Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Yesung.

Yesung yang tadi tak dapat menahan cemburunya kini menyesali perbuatannya kepada Kyuhyun. Mengapa dengan gamblangnya Yesung menunjukkan rasa cemburu itu.

"Ak..aku, jika kalian ingin bermesraan seharusnya dikamar jangan ditempat terbuka seperti ini" Ucap Yesung dengan tergagap.

Sungmin mendekati Yesung, menatap dengan sangat lekat kemata sipit milik Yesung.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengembangkan senyum evilnya dan sekali lagi senyuman evil itu gagal tercipta dengan baik. Yang ada Sungmin sedang tersenyum dengan aneh.

"Kau pasti cemburu, Oppa. Kau cemburu pada Kyuhyun karena dia bisa menciumku dengan mudah sedangkan kau sudah tak bisa" Ucap Sungmin. Perkataan itu tentu saja membuat semua yang berada disana terkejut bukan main terkecuali Sungmin.

"Tidak, Sungminnie. Aku tidak cemburu dengan Kyuhyun, tak ada kakak yang cemburu pada adik iparnya sendiri" Jawab Yesung setenang mungkin.

Sungmin jengah dengan jawaban Yesung. Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan mata bulatnya. "Kalau kau tidak cemburu untuk apa kau repot-repot merusak kegiatan kami"

"Katakan kau cemburu, Oppa. Katakan" Tuntut Sungmin pada Yesung dan tangannya yang mulai memukul dada Yesung dengan bringas. Memang tak sakit namun Yesung harus menghentikan ulah Sungmin. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sama sekali tak cemburu, Sungminnie. Jika kau ingin bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun sebaiknya didalam kamar saja" Yesung begitu pintar menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya sampai ke dasar hatinya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Kim Jongwoon. Mengapa dengan mudahnya kau membuat hatiku hancur, HAHH !" Sungmin terus mengeluarkan rasa yang dipendamnya pada Yesung, kekecewaan. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau bilang hanya aku yang kau cintai, kau bilang kau akan segera menikahiku, TAPI MANA BUKTINYA, KIM JONGWOON" Sungmin berteriak dengan kencang, tak diperdulikan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan pias. Sedangkan Yesung berkali-kali menyesali perbuatan yang dilakukannya dengan gegabah tadi.

Apa perkataan Sungmin mengandung arti bahwa Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan Yesung, entahlah hanya Sungmin dan Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

"M...ming, kau bilang kau akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukku tapi mengapa kau masih mengharapkan Yesung Hyung kembali padamu. Apa janji yang kau ucapkan adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku wanita seperti apa, Cho. Yang dengan mudahnya memaafkan kesalahanmu karena berselingkuh dihadapanku bahkan kau tak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun saat Ryeowook berkunjung ke apartement milik kita lalu menyebutku sebagai pengasuhmu" Sungmin sudah diluar kendali saat ini.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah pias. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin, namun bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menyesali perbuatannya dan meminta maaf kepada Sungmin dan bahkan gadis itu menerima permintaan maafnya. Atau jangan-jangan maaf yang diberikan Sungmin hanya tipuan semata.

"Lalu bagaimana saat tadi kita bergandengan tangan, merangkul dan berpagutan yang pada akhirnya diganggu oleh manusia berkepala besar ini" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun tajam, tak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Sementara Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Yesung hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya. Tak ingin ikut campur masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh mereka bertiga.

"Hahh~, Kau lucu sekali, Tuan Cho" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Tentu saja itu ku lakukan agar Sungie Oppa cemburu karena ku tahu Sungie Oppa dan Ryeowook mengikuti kita. Jangan bodoh, Cho. Aku tak akan pernah mencintaimu lagi, aku tak ingin kembali jatuh dilubang yang sama karena mencintaimu sangat menyakitkan untukku"

Ryeowook yang sudah mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran yang menurutnya tak penting ini segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah lebih baik kau bawa Sungmin kekamarmu, bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik" Ucap Ryeowook yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disuruh dua kalipun Kyuhyun langsung menyambar tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya secara paksa tak dihiraukan rontaan Sungmin dan protes Sungmin yang tak terima dirinya diperlakukan dengan begitu oleh Kyuhyun. Tenaga Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari Sungmin harus membuat Sungmin pada akhirnya pasrah akan tarikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin tak habis pikir saat Kyuhyun membawa dirinya ke kamar Kyuhyun bukan ke kamar yang Sungmin tempati. "Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini, kamarku bukan disini, Cho"

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin diranjang membuat Sungmin panik bukan main. Sungmin semakin panik saat Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya ditambah seringaian yang tercipta dibibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin sangat takut saat ini. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin semakin menarik tubuhnya kebelakang saat Kyuhyun sudah berada diujung ranjang dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya, perlahan tetapi pasti Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati Sungmin.

"Aku akan menghukummu, Nyonya Cho. Kau sudah membuat hatiku terbang namun setelahnya kau membuat hatiku jatuh sampai kedasar jurang. Kau akan merasakan sakit yang kurasakan namun aku rasa sakit yang akan kau rasakan tak akan sesakit yang aku rasakan tadi" Seringaian terukir semakin lebar di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Cho. Menjauh dariku sekarang juga" Sungmin menendang-nendang selimut agar membuat jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun semakin lebar namun yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sungmin.

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau akan diperkosa. Aku suami, aku berhak melakukan ini padamu" Perkataan Kyuhyun begitu vulgar terdengar di telinga Sungmin. "Dan lagi aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam, cukup satu macam saja dan aku jamin kau akan meminta macam yang lainnya" Seringaian tak pernah lepas dari bibir Kyuhyun yang ada semakin melebar.

Kyuhyun langsung melompat menggapai tubuh Sungmin menjadikan posisi Kyuhyun kini menindih tubuh Sungmin. Dengan secepat mungkin Kyuhyun menyumpal bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Kedua tangan Sungmin digenggam dengan erat dengan salah satu tangan Kyuhyun dan tangan satunya lagi Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tak bergerak sedikitpun.

**~ooOOoo~**

Yesung terdiam setelah Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam hotel. Dirinya merasa sangat menyesal saat merusak moment antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meskipun Yesung sudah melepas Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun namun tak dapat dipungkiri rasa itu masih ada. Untuk membunuh rasa itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar apalagi jika tak ada sosok yang menggantikan Sungmin dihatinya.

Ryeowook masih menatap pintu lobi hotel yang telah menghilangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibaliknya. Ryeowook mamalingkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung, tersenyum miris sesaat namun kembali memasang wajah seperti biasanya, tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Jangan terus disesali hal yang sudah terjadi, Oppa. Itu semua pasti ada hikmahnya, percaya padaku" Ryeowook berucap dengan santainya, bibirnya tak pernah bosan mengukir senyum untuk Yesung.

Yesung diam saja mendengar penuturan Ryeowook namun hatinya saat ini kembali tenang, yaa mungkin saja nanti akan ada hikmah dari semua kejadian yang dialaminya.

GREPP

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat. Ryeowook yang tak siap dan tak menyangka Yesung memeluknya hanya bisa berdiri dengan tegang, matanya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya yang membentuk lingkaran. Begitu terkejut saat Yesung dengan sangat cepat merengkuh dirinya kedalam pelukan hangat milik Yesung.

"Biarkan seperti ini, lima menit saja biarkan seperti ini" Bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga kanan Ryeowook. Yesung yang tak mendapatkan penolakan dari Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook tanpa berkata membalas pelukan Yesung. Telapak tangannya digerakkan naik turun di punggung Yesung bermaksud untuk menenangkan hati laki-laki yang menjadi laki-laki idamannya itu.

"Peluk aku sepuas yang kau mau, Oppa. Aku bersedia menjadi tempat untuk kau bersandar"

Meskipun sempat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook, Yesung tetap merengkuh gadis itu didekapannya berharap dengan begitu dirinya bisa tenang dan sesegera mungkin bisa melupakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Mungkin Yesung akan membuka hatinya untuk Ryeowook, Ryeowook adalah gadis yang baik, Ryeowook juga memiliki kepribadian yang anggun dan yang paling utama Yesung merasakan kalau dadanya terus saja berdebar secara halus bila sedang berada di dekat Ryeowook. Sudah saatnya Yesung melupakan Sungmin dan membuka hatinya untuk gadis lain –Ryeowook.

T to the B to the C. TBC kkk~

Gimana ? ngebosenin ? gak pantes lanjut ? bilang aja yaa~ jangan sungkan-sungkan

Makasih udah baca + review di chapter sebelumnya

Dan masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya aku minta ketikan aku ini di komen, pedes, manis pasti aku terima J

Maafkan typo yang bertebaran, maafkan jalan cerita yang gak sesuai sama pemikiran kalian, Cuma ini yang bisa aku kasih

Okehh cukup cuap-cuapnya

See you in the next chap :D


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Try to Love You Chap 8

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Warning : Di chapter ini ada bahasa yang gak baik buat dibaca sama kamu-kamu yang umurnya dibawah 17 tahun, aku sudah memperingatkan tapi kalau kamu-kamu tetep mau baca dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri. Dan chingudeul chapter ini ratenya T++, dari pada nanti akhirnya ngebash lebih baik klik ikon x di pojok kanan atas, okehh ?.

**~ooOOoo~**

Kyuhyun terus saja memagut bibir Sungmin dengan kasar. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan secara bergantian untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sungmin terus saja berontak dari kukungan Kyuhyun dengan memukulkan kepalan tangannya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin berharap dengan cara itu mampu menghentikan pagutan yang terjalin diantara mereka namun seolah tenaga Sungmin tak ada artinya bagi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menghiraukannya sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin pasrah, tidak menerima dan tidak menolak apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada bibir ranumnya.

Kyuhyun terus mengeksplor 'gua' hangat milik Sungmin, berusaha mengabsen segala benda yang ada dalam 'gua' hangat itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan erat menahan nyeri di dadanya yang tak kasat mata. Perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuat Sungmin sakit, walaupun Kyuhyun adalah suaminya namun perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini sangat Sungmin tak harapkan.

Setetes krystal bening berhasil keluar dari mata indah milik Sungmin, mengalir kesamping menyusuri pelipisnya dan bermuara di lubang telinga Sungmin. Sungmin diam saat Kyuhyun terus saja melumat bahkan menghisap bibir merah muda alaminya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti Kyuhyun mengurangi tempo lumatan pada bibir Sungmin, sampai pada akhirnya hanya bibir mereka yang menempel, tak ada lumatan, tak ada hisapan. Kyuhyun sadar bukan seperti ini caranya membuat Sungmin sadar kalau dirinya mencintai Sungmin. Jika Kyuhyun memaksa untuk meniduri Sungmin, Kyuhyun yakin amat sangat yakin bahwa Sungmin semakin membencinya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan saat tak dirasakan pagutan yang tadi sempat terjalin. Sungmin melirik kebawah tepat ke helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Mengapa Kyuhyun berhenti memagutnya. Bukan, bukan karena Sungmin merasa kehilangan hanya saja Sungmin tahu jika laki-laki sudah memulai maka akan sulit untuk berhenti terlebih lagi Kyuhyun yang mempunyai sifat yang mesum, Sungmin tahu itu dari Heechul, Heechul dengan senang hati membeberkan rahasia milik Kyuhyun pada waktu itu.

Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari posisi awalnya yang menindih Sungmin, tangannya yang mengunci pergerakkan tangan Sungmin juga sudah dia lepaskan, rengkuhan di tubuh Sungmin juga sudah dia lepaskan. Kini Kyuhyun sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kedua kakinya yang menyentuh lantai, kepalanya menunduk dan kedua tangannya yang saling terkait berada ujung hidungnya.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun dalam diam. Berusaha mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Pagutan Kyuhyun yang cukup kasar tadi seolah menggambarkan bahwa Kyuhyun memang cemburu pada Yesung, Sungmin bisa merasakan itu.

"Maaf sudah memaksa menciummu, aku kehilangan kendali. Aku tak ingin memaksa untuk menidurimu meskipun rasa untuk merusakmu dan menjadi nomor satu untukmu sangat besar. Aku ingin kita melakukannya karena cinta bukan karena paksaan dariku meskipun bisa saja aku memperkosamu" Kyuhyun berucap tanpa melihat Sungmin, Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja bukan berarti tak merespon, dirinya mencerna apa yang barusan di ucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ingin kita sampai bercerai. Namun, jika kau tak bisa menerimaku dan masih ingin berada di sisi Yesung Hyung, aku akan melepasmu. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Sungmin bergetar hatinya saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan akhir dari kalimatnya. Apa benar Kyuhyun sudah mencintainya, jika benar maka Sungmin akan belajar untuk mencintainya mengingat Yesung sudah melepaskan dirinya dan mungkin selamanya Yesung akan menganggapnya adik mulai dari sekarang. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi, pintunya tidak aku kunci" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berakhir, semua ini sudah berakhir begitu pikirnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan gesekan lutut dengan ranjangnya, itu berarti Sungmin akan meninggalkannya. Setelah dirinya bercerai dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan pindah ke amerika mengurus cabang perusahaannya disana namun bukan itu alasan utama Kyuhyun pindah, Kyuhyun ingin menghindar dari Sungmin jika terus bertemu dengan gadis itu bukan tak mungkin dirinya akan sulit untuk melupakan Sungmin. Heyyy melupakan orang yang kita cintai pasti memerlukan waktu yang tak bisa dibilang sebentar.

GREPPP

Sebuah pelukkan yang mengelilingi pinggang dan perutnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke kesadarannya. Tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya karena Kyuhyun yakin bahwa kedua tangan itu adalah tangan milik Sungmin. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah untuk apa Sungmin memeluknya, yaa benar Sungmin memeluknya sebagai salam perpisahan diantara mereka, begitulah pemikiran otak jenius seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu menghiburku jika pada akhirnya kau akan pergi dari sisiku" Kyuhyun berucap, tanpa disadarinya setetes airmata jatuh ke lantai tempat kakinya berpijak.

Kyuhyun semakin dibuat bingung oleh Sungmin, mengapa gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tak apa, Pergilah. Aku tak akan menghalangimu" Kembali ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengandung sarat akan keputusasaan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengusirku" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari suara Kyuhyun. "Jika kau sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus, aku pun akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu dengan tulus"

Jawaban Sungmin bagai angin segar di hati Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai gersang, tapi apa benar Sungmin akan melakukan itu untuk dirinya, pikir Kyuhyun. "Tak perlu Sungmin-ah, Kau bisa pergi jika kau tak bahagia dengan pernikahan hasil perjodohan ini". Meskipun berkata dengan suara yang tercekak namun tangan Kyuhyun tak berhenti membelai tangan Sungmin yang bersarang di perutnya.

"Aku akan tetap disisimu, Kyuhyunnie. Aku juga mencintaimu" Sungmin berucap seraya menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan punggung hangta milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun secara spotan berbalik, menatap tajam pada mata indah milik Sungmin. Jujur, Sungmin dibuat takut dengan pandangan tajam mata Kyuhyun. "Jangan mempermainkan aku, Lee Sungmin. Belum satu jam kau berkata mencintai Yesung Hyung dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Jika kau berniat mempermainkan perasaanku, selamat kau berhasil"

Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin namun baru satu langkah kakinya berjalan sudah dihentikan oleh pelukan yang berasal dari belakangannya. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Ak..aku emm..meminta Sungie Oppa bersandiwara agar tahu perasaanmu sesungguhnya padaku" Setelah mengatakan itu mata Sungmin terpejam erat menunggu respon Kyuhyun. Takut Kyuhyun akan marah padanya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang tajam ke mata bulat milik Sungmin. Sungmin yang sempat mengintip respon Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya erat, tatapan yang Kyuhyun berikan begitu menusuk.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin membuat Sungmin mundur ke belakang. Satu langkah Kyuhyun maju maka satu langkah Sungmin mundur. "Apa yang kau bicarakan"

"Ak..aku memin-"

Sungmin terhempas kebelakang yang mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh terlentang diranjang. Kyuhyun segera menindihnya, tatapan matanya nyalang menatap Sungmin.

"Cepat katakan"

"Bis..bisakah kau bangun dulu, aku ses-"

"Jangan berkelit"

"Ba..baiklah. Pagi itu setelah kejadian di toilet Sungie Oppa menemuiku untuk meminta penjelasan. Akupun menjelaskan semuanya dan Sungie Oppa akhirnya melepaskanku karena dia melihat bahwa kau mencintaiku. Akupun dilepasnya, dan sekarang aku hanya dianggap sebagai dongsaeng olehnya. Tapi aku meminta bantuan Sungie Oppa- Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun jangan menindihku kau membuat ku sulit untuk bernafas"

"Cepat lanjutkan" Tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin menghimpit tubuh yang berada dibawahnya membuat dadanya menempel dengan dada Sungmin dan juniornya bergesakkan dengan paha Sungmin, dan itulah yang membuat Sungmin sulit bernafas bukan karena Kyuhyun yang menindihnya tapi karena Kyuhyun tak berhenti menggesekkan alat vital mereka.

Walaupun dengan perasaan tak menentu Sungmin harus menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun "Aku meminta Sungie Oppa berpura-pura cemburu tapi dia tak boleh mengatakan kalau dia cemburu agar kau..kau cemburu pada Sungie Oppa dan meyakinkanku atas perasaanmu padaku" Mata Sungmin pun terpejam erat saat sedetik setelahnya Sungmin menjelaskan itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin, terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun membuka matanya dan matanya terbelalak saat Kyuhyun menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin begitu keras.

Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir Sungmin, matanya tak terpejam ingin melihat reaksi Sungmin saat dirinya mencium Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah mulai melumat bibir tipis itu bahkan tak jarang bibir Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin, berusaha untuk mendominasi pagutan yang akan menjadi panas itu.

Sungmin yang terbuai pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya, menikmati hisapan-hisapan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan pada bibirnya. Pagutan ini terasa begitu berbeda dari pagutan sebelumnya, terasa lebih lembut karena saat ini pagutan itu didasarkan rasa cinta buka nafsu seperti pagutan sebelumnya.

Tangan Sungmin sudah melingkari tengkuk Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuk itu agar lebih memperdalam lumatannya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat lampu hijau pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan –menyeringai.

Kini Sungmin sudah membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan bahkan Sungmin sudah berani menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh~"

Lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan diantara mereka membuat Sungmin mendesah kecewa, merasa kehilangan. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas. "Sabar chagiya, pintunya belum aku kunci"

BLUSHHH

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

CKLEKK

CKLEKK

Pintu itu sudah dikunci sekarang saatnya bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memulai aktivitas yang mereka nantikan selama pernikahan ini.

Tanpa ampun Kyuhyun memagut Sungmin, tak membiarkan Sungmin bernafas dengan baik dan berakhir sampai saat mereka bangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang _naked _dan hanya tertutupi selembar selimut yang dipakai berdua serta dalam posisi yang saling memeluk dengan eratnya. Itulah hukuman untuk istri yang nakal.

**~ooOOoo~**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yang tak pernah bosan untuk membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Aktivitas panas semalam yang baru empat jam berlalu itu selalu terbayang di otak Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Sungmin yang menggeliat saat dirinya merasuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Bagaimana Sungmin mendesahkan namanya dan sampai akhirnya mereka berteriak bersama saat pelepasan itu terjadi disaat bersamaan. Kedua sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat keatas, tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Bukan menyeringai seperti biasa yang dia lakukan.

Saat ini Sungmin masih tertidur lelap dengan berbantalkan lengan kekar Kyuhyun. Yaa bisa dikatakan Sungmin lah yang paling lelah karena merasakan klimaks secara berkali-kali, kalian tahu kan jika klimaks itu menguras tenaga.

Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah damai milik Sungmin. Disaat terlelap begini Sungmin begitu mengagumkan, betapa bersyukurnya Kyuhyun pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan ratu bidadari kepada dirinya. Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah Sungmin tanpa bosan. Perlahan Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya, mencium segala milicenter wajah Sungmin, tak dibiar satu milicenter pun terlewatkan. Dari mulai kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dagu dan masih banyak sisi wajah Sungmin yang terus saja di jelajah oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

"Eunggh~"

Sungmin melenguh, mungkin terganggu oleh aktivitas yang Kyuhyun tengah lakukan pada wajah manisnya. Perlahan-lahan mata indah itu terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk ke retina matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyunnie" Suara Sungmin terdengar dengan nada serak dan berat. Ciri bila orang baru saja bangun tidur.

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatan pada wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjawab "Tak ada, hanya menikmati apa yang menjadi milikku" Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya walaupun tanpa suara namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat itu.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak ke meja dekat ranjang Kyuhyun, berniat untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang di ponselnya dan matanya membulat seketika saat melihat sekarang sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Sungmin pun menyingkap selimutnya namun sedetik kemudian menarik kembali selimut itu,, yaa kalian benar tubuh Sungmin _full naked _saat ini. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali perbuatan cerobohnya terlebih lagi saat ekor matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah mengukir wajah mesumnya saat tak sengaja hampir melihat setengah tubuh telanjang Sungmin.

"Kau ingin mengulang aktivitas semalam rupanya" Ucap Kyuhyun diselingi desahan tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan, jika Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan itu maka dipastikan pagi ini Sungmin tak akan selamat dari Cho mesum macam Kyuhyun dan perlu diketahui kalau telinga adalah salah satu kelemahan Sungmin.

"Ann..anniyo" Sungmin menjawab dengan tergagap. "Sudahlah aku ingin mandi dulu".

"Akhh~" Niat Sungmin untuk melangkah ke toilet terhenti saat selangkangannya terasa nyeri ketika Sungmin hendak menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Ternyata Kyuhyun tak main-main saat dia bilang ingin membuat Sungmin tak bisa berjalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Cho" Sungmin berbicara dengan mata memicing dan nada yang bisa dibilang tidak bersahabat.

Kyuhyun memandang heran pada Sungmin. "Apa ? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, yang ada Kyuhyun mengukir ekspresi polos yang dibuat-buat saat menyadari arah pembicaraan yang Sungmin lontarkan.

"Kau membuat ku tak bisa berjalan, Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jika tak bisa berjalan seperti ini bagaimana Sungmin bisa menikmati liburannya di pulau jeju ini.

"Heyy ! Kau yang terus meminta, Aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya. Ahh~ Kyunniehh moreehh...moreehhh.. Ouhhh~ Ouhh.. ahh.. ahh.." Kyuhyun menirukan desahan Sungmin tadi malam saat meminta lebih pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang diberi lampu hijau tak tanggung-tanggung mengerjai tubuh Sungmin terbukti dengan Sungmin yang tak bisa berjalan dan banyak 'noda' di sekujur tubuh Sungmin yang berwarna biru bahkan ada beberapa yang berwarna ungu.

"MATI SAJA, KAU !" Sungmin langsung memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantal, mungkin dengan cara ini rasa kesal –malu pada Kyuhyun bisa sedikit hilang.

**~ooOOoo~**

Sungmin hanya bisa diam di ranjang Kyuhyun. Bahkan sampai sekarang dirinya belum mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Sungmin sudah minta tolong pada Kyuhyun untuk mengambilkan pakaian ganti di kamarnya namun Kyuhyun hanya berucap 'Ambil saja sendiri'. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin sangat mengutuk perkataan Kyuhyun itu. yaa benar,, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menikmati tubuh indah milik Sungmin namun bukan Sungmin namanya jika membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dengan amat terpaksa Sungmin hanya bisa mengandalkan selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh indah –polosnya.

DRTTT

DRTTTT

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan. Dilihatnya ID Caller, dan menampilkan nama Sungie Oppa disana, dengan cepat Sungmin menggeser ikon ponsel berwarna hijau untuk berbicara pada Yesung.

"_Yobseyo. Sungie Oppa tolong aku, aku dijadikan tawanan di kamar Kyuhyun"_

_"Mwoo"_

_"Aku tak boleh keluar dari kamarnya,, cepat dobrak pintunya dan keluarkan ak—"_

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung merampas ponsel Sungmin lalu melihat ID Caller yang tertera, bibirnya mencibik saat melihat nama Sungie Oppa tertera disana.

_"Jangan mengganggu acara honeymoon kami"_

PIP

"Yaaa!" Sungmin memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, sangat menyebalkan sosok Cho satu itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho. Dan biarkan aku keluar dari sini" Sungmin sudah sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun mengingat dirinya tak diperbolehkan keluar kamar, jangan kan keluar kamar memakai baju pun tak dibolehkan olehnya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, ahh sebaiknya kita melanjutkan acara _honeymoon _kita" Kyuhyun sudah merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin, Sungmin secara refleks menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Heyy bagian bawahnya masih sakit, jika Kyuhyun berniat melakukannya lagi saat ini maka akan dipastikan dirinya akan terbaring tak berdaya selama satu minggu ke depan.

"Jangan terus bergeser, Chagiya~. Nanti kau terjatuh" Goda Kyuhyun seraya kembali menghapus jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Jika dirinya terus bergeser yang ada tubuhnya nanti akan jatuh dan itu menambah sakit disekujur tubuhnya, pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah tanpa perlawanan tenaganya sudah habis untuk pertempuran semalam. "Kyunnie~, Bagian bawahku masih sakit, jangan sekarang nee" Bujuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, tangannya sibuk membuat gambar abstrak di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar permohonan Sungmin. Heyyy, Kyuhyun tidak –belum berniat melakukan hal 'itu' lagi. Untuk sekarang kebutuhan Little Cho masih bisa terpenuhi.

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ini mesum sekali, aku hanya ingin memelukmu" Kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat pipi Sungmin memerah karena malu. "An..anniya, aku tak mesum. Kau yang mesum" Rajuk Sungmin dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Sudahlah jangan beraegyo, kau mau aku 'makan' sekarang"

"Anniyo !" Sungmin langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur untuk mempersiapkan nanti malam"

Sungmin langsung menegang saat Kyuhyun selesai mengucapkan hal itu, hahh~ bagaimana nasib tubuhnya besok ketika harus pulang ke seoul. Tak mungkin bukan jika Sungmin harus digendong oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah karena mendapatkan suami macam Kyuhyun yang memiliki sifat _pervert overlimit._

**~ooOOoo~**

"Bagaimana, bisa kau hubungi Sungmin Eonni" Tanya Ryeowook yang berada disamping Yesung. Yesung menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin tak dibiarkan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga bilang jangan menggangu acara _honeymoon _mereka" Jawab Yesung yang membuat kelopak mata Ryeowook terangkat, membulatkan matanya. "Tak usah kaget begitu, mereka masih bisa dibilang pengantin baru dan setahuku mereka belum melakukan—" Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook "Malam pertama" Untuk kedua kalinya mata Ryeowook membulat, pipi Ryeowook pun kini merona hebat.

"Jangan kaget begitu, kita juga akan melakukannya nanti"

"Mwo ?!"

"Sebaiknya kita makan siang sekarang"

Yesung langsung menggaet tangan Ryeowook agar berjalan disampingnya. Tak diperdulikan Ryeowook yang masih mencerna perkataan Yesung. Yesung akui saat berada bersama Ryeowook dirinya merasa nyaman dan mungkin saja pilihannya tepat saat memutuskan Ryeowook yang akan menggantikan posisi di hatinya yang dulu pernah Sungmin tempati.

TBC

Gak banyak cuap-cuap kali ini,, Cuma minta review dan makasih atas review yang kalian berikan di chap-chap sebelumnya

Maaf buat typo (s)

Maaf buat jalur cerita yang gak sesuai sama kalian

See you in the next chap #lambai" #ngilang


	9. Chapter 9

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali membiasakan sinar lampu yang mencoba menyapa retina matanya. Pandangan Sungmin beralih ke sebelah kanannya mencari sosok yang mendekap hangat tubuhnya siang tadi tetapi tak ditemukan sosok itu. Entah kemana perginya sosok itu –Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meringsutkan posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang tak lupa menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya yang masih full naked. Kyuhyun tak ada, bukan kah sebaiknya Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya untuk membilas tubuhnya yang sangat lengket namun tetap wangi –wangi aroma percintaan.

Sungmin turun dari ranjang berlilitkan selimut di tubuhnya, mengambil pakaiannya yang di lempar ke sembarang arah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aishh~! Kemana dia membuang underwareku" Sungmin mendesah frustasi saat dirinya hanya mendapatkan tanktop dan hotpantsnya saja. "Ahh masa bodoh, kamarku hanya berjarak satu pintu dari kamar si mesum itu" Sungminpun memakai pakaiannya, setelah selesai Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Beruntung kuncinya tercantel rapi di lubang kunci tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum bangga saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kakinya pun melangkah meninggalkan kamar tempat dirinya 'disekap'.

"Ehh tak dikunci, seingatku aku mengunci pintu ini. Tapi ya sudahlah~" Tanpa memikirkan hal itu Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamarnya tak lupa mengunci pintunya. Heyy dirinya harus mewaspadai Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, jika hal itu terjadi bukan tak mungkin dirinya akan menjadi 'tawanan' Kyuhyun kembali. Sungmin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, berniat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin pun masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Melepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya lalu berdiri di bawah shower yang sudah mengeluarkan jutaan titik air setiap detiknya. Matanya terpejam menikmati tetesan air yang mendarat di tubuhnya, memberikan efek nyaman pada tubuh dan fikirannya.

"Malam, Chagiya" Suara mendayu terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara bass yang begitu di kenalnya, itu suara Kyuhyun. Tapi mengapa suara Kyuhyun ada di kamar mandinya. Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya dan terlonjak kaget saat matanya melihat Kyuhyun bersandar pada tembok kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk sebatas pinggang sampai lutut terlebih lagi tatapan yang err mesum saat melihat tubuh nakednya.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Cho Mesum" Sungmin berteriak namun tangannya menutup bagian tubuh atas dan bagian bawahnya. Sungmin merutuki kebiasaannya yang tak pernah membawa handuk jika ingin mandi dan saat inilah kebiasaan itu yang Sungmin sesali karena tak bisa menutupi bagian yang dianggap penting dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sudah menyeringai sedari Sungmin memasuki kamar mandi ini. Rupanya saat Sungmin bangun Kyuhyun tak ada di ranjang ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menjalankan misinya, masuk ke kamar Sungmin dengan kunci duplikat yang diberikan resepsionis hotel dengan beralasan bahwa kunci kamar yang Sungmin tempati hilang dan Kyuhyun diminta untuk mengambil kunci tersebut oleh Sungmin karena Kyuhyun adalah suaminya. Resepsionis itu pun percaya karena Kyuhyun berbicara begitu meyakinkan pantas Kyuhyun selalu menang tender rupanya dia memiliki gaya bicara yang sangat meyakinkan orang. Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya salah, toh dia benarkan suaminya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya. Semakin Kyuhyun mendekati maka semakin Sungmin mundur ke belakang dan lagi-lagi ini bukan hari keberuntungan Sungmin, dirinya terpojok di sudut dinding kamar mandi tersebut.

Kyuhyun memenjarakan pergerakkan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Sungmin. Sungmin sudah memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ohh betapa Sungmin sangat membenci situasi ini karena jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkendali saat mencium aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku, Cho-Sung-Min"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir merah muda alami itu tak lupa juga menghisapnya membuat bibir yang sudah bengkak itu semakin membengkak.

"Eunghhh~"

Desahan itu terdengar dari bibir Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun langsung membelit lidah Sungmin penuh nafsu. Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur digunakan untuk meremas bongkahan kenyal di bagian belakang Sungmin yang berada dibawah. Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam pagutan mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Sungmin menggunakan tangan yang satunya. Tak ada jalan lain kecuali pasrah bagi Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah memonopoli tubuhnya. Dan biarkan mereka menghabiskan liburan ini dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk berlomba mengeluarkan desahan yang paling banyak dari pasangannya.

**~ooOOoo~**

**~ooOOoo~**

Pasangan KyuMin dan YeWook sudah berada di jet pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Hari ini mereka akan kembali ke seoul setelah tiga hari berlibur di pulau jeju terkecuali pasangan KyuMin yang menganggap liburan kali ini adalah acara honeymoon mereka. Berdoa saja si cabang bayi sudah bersarang di balik perut putih nan mulus milik Sungmin.

Didalam jet pribadi tersebut hanya ada KyuMin dan YeWook, para karyawan Kyuhyun perintahkan naik pesawat biasa, entah bagaimana caranya agar mereka sampai di bandara dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tak memikirkan hal itu lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana cara bermesraan dengan Sungmin tanpa Yesung dan Ryeowook ketahui.

Kyuhyun duduk bersampingan dengan Sungmin sementara Yesung bersampingan dengan Ryeowook, sudah ada pasangan baru kah ?.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Sungmin ke bahunya, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin kurang tidur karena acara special mereka. Sementara Ryeowook sudah tertidur didekapan hangat dadanya Yesung dan Yesung yang ikut menyusul Ryeowook ke alam mimpi menumpukan kepalanya pada kepala Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun juga akan menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi namun getaran ponselnya membuat hal itu urung dilakukan. Diambilnya ponsel yang ebrsarang di saku celananya itu. dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit saat menampilkan 'Eomma' di ID Callernya. Ada apa Eommanya menelepon, seingatnya saeng Eomma masih berada di China menemani Appanya.

"_Yobse—"_

_"DIMANA KAU ANAK NAKAL, KAMI ADA DI DEPAN APARTEMENTMU TAPI KAU TAK MEMBUKA PINTUNYA. CEPAT BUKA"_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan eommanya, mengapa suka sekali berteriak sih eomma. Begitulah pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Setelah mengusap-usap telinganya Kyuhyun melanjutkan line telepon tersebut.

"_Kami sedang berbulan madu, Eomma. Bukankah kau sangat ingin menimang cucu, jadi kami sedang berusaha untuk membuatnya demi kau, Eomma" _Kyuhyun mendengus sebal saat disebrang sana Eommanya tertawa bukan meminta maaf karena sudah mencoba membuat telinganya sakit. "_Tapi tenang saja kami sudah terbang kembali ke seoul"_

_"Ganti video call, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin melihat Sungmin" _Kali ini terdengar ibu mertuanya, Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tanpa di suruh dua kalipun mengubah line tersebut menjadi video call. Dan mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke arah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di bahunya. "_Lihat ini, Eommadeul Appadeul" _Iseng, Kyuhyun membuka syal yang dikenakan Sungmin untuk menutupi lehernya yang penuh dengan karya besar seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan yang sedang melihat mahakarya Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'o' .

_"OMO ! OMO ! Kau hebat nak" _Suara sang Appa terdengar, Hankyung. Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum –seringaiannya. "_Tapi jangan terlalu kasar bermainnya, kasihan Menantuku. Awas saja kalau dia kesakitan, akan ku bakar semua PSP bodohmu itu" _Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya pertanda tak perduli dengan ancaman Sang Eomma.

"_Bakar saja, aku sudah memiliki mainan favoritku" _Kyuhyun menghadapakan layar ponselnya ke arah dada Sungmin, lalu tangan yang satunya meremas dada Sungmin dengan lembut. "Eunghh~"

"_YAAA ! JANG—"_

PIP

"Mengganggu saja. Jalan" Setelah mengakhiri sambungan video call secara sepihak Kyuhyun langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya, menyisakan empat orang disebrang sana yang tengah mencak-mencak karena perbuatannya. Jet itu pun mengudara setelah Kyuhyun memerintahkan pilotnya untuk terbang. Kyuhyunpun menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin, berniat menjemput alam mimpinya yang indah.

**~ooOOoo~**

**~ooOOoo~**

Sungmin terus memandangi alat yang menunjukkan dua garis berwarna merah itu. Sudah satu bulan sejak acara 'berlibur' mereka berakhir dan belakangan ini Sungmin merasakan mual yang sangat menyiksa perutnya belum lagi ditambah pusing yang menyerang kepalanya ditambah jadwal menstruasinya yang sudah tak beres itu membuat Sungmin semakin yakin jika dirinya kini tengah mengandung.

Sungmin meyalin bajunya dengan dress biru selututnya, rambutnya dikunci agar tak membuatnya gerah lalu memakai sepatu tanpa hak yang membuat pergelangan kakinya menjadi tak pegal. Berniat ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tengah mengandung.

Sungmin sudah masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan dan disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari sang dokter yang tinggi bak tiang listrik di persimpangan jalan raya.

"Selamat Siang, Nyonya Cho"

"Selamat siang, Dokter"

"Ada keluhan apa pada diri anda, Nyonya" Pertanyaan basa-basi yang selalu didengar Sungmin saat seseorang sudah berada di depan dokter.

"Tak ada keluhan apapun, saya hanya ingin memastikan apa saya benar-benar hamil atau tidak. Karena saya sering mual-mual dipagi hari dan kepala saya sering pusing ditambah lagi emm jadwal emm mesntruasisayayangsudahterlambatseminggulebih"

Dokter dengan tinggi badan menjulang itu mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi sekilas terlinga mendengar bahwa ada kata-kata menstruasi. Berarti memang benar bahwa pasien di depannya ini tengah mengandung.

"Baiklah aku akan memeriksa anda, berbaringlah di ranjang karena saya akan menjalankan beberapa tes" Sungminpun membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan siap untuk memulai tes yang akan dilakukan pada tubuhnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, kini Dokter itu sudah mendapatkan hasilnya dari tes darah, tes urin dan memanfaatkan alat USG. Kini, Sungmin dinyatakan tengah mengandung.

Sungmin sudah duduk dikursi sebelumnya, berhadapan dengan dokter itu untuk mengetahui hasil labnya. "Jadi, bagaimana dokter? . Apa saya sedang hamil" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap, heyy siapa yang tak senang jika akan memiliki buah hati dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Yaa,, anda sedang mengandung, empat minggu. Tapi saya sarankan jangan melakukan hal 'itu' dulu karena akan mengganggu kandungan anda yang masih sangat muda. Tunggulah sampai kandungan anda berumur 20 minggu baru anda bisa melakukan hal 'itu' dengan suami anda" Sungmin menganggukan kepalany pertanda mengerti dengan perkataan sang dokter.

"Baiklah Dokter saya permisi dulu, terima kasih atas waktunya. Selamat siang"

"Selamat Siang"

Sungminpun meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Disepanjang koridor tak henti-hentinya Sungmin membelai perutnya yang masih datar, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan calon anaknya. Betapa bahagianya Sungmin dapat menjadi wanita sesungguhnya karena berhasil menjadi calon ibu kelak, hanya tinggal menunggu 32 minggu maka si cabang bayi akan menyapanya dengan tangisan merdu dari bibirnya itu. membayangkaannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin sangat bahagia apalagi nanti ketika anaknya sudah lahir di dunia ini.

**~ooOOoo~**

**~ooOOoo~**

Kyuhyun memasuki apartementnya setelah seharian bekerja, tubuhnya sangat lelah karena berkas-berkas yang menjadi makanannya seharian ini. Namun kelelahan itu sirna sudah saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat menyambutnya. Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin lalu merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Kemana saja kau tak menghubungiku seharian ini, hmm~" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin, mengendus wangi alami dari leher Sungmin membuatnya semakin rileks. Hal itu adalah obat bagi Kyuhyun saat lelah menderanya.

"Pulsaku habis, heheeehee" Alasan yang tak masuk akal Sungmin berikan kepada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan memandang tidak suka pada Sungmin. Heyyy gajinya sebagai direktur utama di perusahaannya tentu saja sangat cukup bahkan terlalu lebih jika hanya untuk membeli pulsa. "Alasan macam apa itu"

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Jangan terlalu lama mandinya, arachi"

"Kau merindukanku eoh"

"Tentu saja"

Sungmin mengambil alih tas kantor Kyuhyun dan jas hitamnya. Meletakkan tas itu di lemari kerja Kyuhyun dan menempatkan jas hitamnya pada keranjang baju yang kotor. Kyuhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi setelah berhasil mengambil ciuman singkatnya dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengbuang nafasnya gusar, selalu saja seperti itu.

.

Sungmin sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama merah muda bermotif anak kelinci yang menggemaskan. Padahal dirinya sudah akan menjadi ibu namun kebiasaan itu tak pernah dibiarkan hilang dari dirinya, tak apalah toh Kyuhyun tak keberatan dengan hal itu. rambut hitam lurusnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi membulatkan matanya, baginya Sungmin saat ini sangatlah menggoda. Tak tahu itu dari hatinya atau dirinya merindukan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah seminggu ini tak dijamahnya. Pekerjaannya lah yang membuat Kyuhyun sulit untuk menjamah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin dengan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sungmin. Sungmjn diam saja, toh hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka jika mereka sedang duduk berdua. Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin, merasakan nyaman yang tiada tara dari aroma yang dihasilkan secara alami dari leher Sungmin. Sungmin menjenjangkan lehernya saat Kyuhyun sudah memulai kegiatan mengeksplor lehernya dengan jilatan dan bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menggigit lalu menghisap leher Sungmin.

"Eunghh~"

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Sungmin karena permainan lidah Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukan. Kyuhyun mulai mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin berada dibawahnya dengan wajah merah padam karena mulai terangsang oleh sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Setelah mengeksplor leher Sungmin kini Kyuhyun melumat bibir tipis Sungmin, menghisap bibir Sungmin dengan lembut lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke 'gua' hangat milik Sungmin saat Sungmin membuka lidahnya. Bunyi kecapan-kecapan saliva sudah memenuhi kamar pribadi mereka. Satu tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai menjalar di bagian dada Sungmin, meremas lembut dada Sungmin membuat Sungmin yang berada dibawahanya melenguh karena kenikmatan yang berulang –ulang kali Kyuhyun berikan.

Sungmin memebuka matanya. Tunggu ada sesuatu yang harus Sungmin beritahukan kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menghentikan aktivitasnya, namun Kyuhyun yang sudah 'bangun' enggan mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin. Bukannya menuruti permintaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai meremas kasar dada bagian kiri Sungmin.

"Akhhhempt~"

Lenguhan itu tertahan karena bibir Kyuhyun yang membungkan bibir Sungmin.

Jika cara halus diacuhkan maka harus memakai cara yang lebih ekstrim untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun.

JDUGHHH

Sungmin membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Kyuhyun, dan berhasil !. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan mereka namun Sungmin harus menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan pandangan protes yang sangat tajam ke mata foxy milik Sungmin.

"K..kyu ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu" Ucap Sungmin dnegan terbata.

"Katakan saja" Tanpa mengubah posisi mereka Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Tapi kau menyingkir dulu, Kyu"

"Shireoo"

"Kyuu~"

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun langsung bergeser ke samping Sungmin. Sungmin pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Kyuhyun selalu kalah apabila Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, nada merajuk, mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Dan itulah kelemahan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangun lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil amplop coklat yang tadi diberikan oleh Dokter yang tingginya kelewat batas itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat amplop bercap rumah sakit itu langsung menarik tubuh Sungmin, memeriksa tubuh Sungmin apa tubuh itu baik-baik saja, apa ada luka yang bersarang ditubuh Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa, Ming. Mengapa kau membawa surat dari rumah sakit. Kau sakit apa. Dokter bilang apa. Penyakitmu tidak parah bukan. Jawab aku Cho Sungmin jangan diam saja" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi saat Sungmin tak menjawabnya. Bagaimana mau menjawab kalau setiap Sungmin ingin menjawab selalu Kyuhyun sela.

"Diamlah, Cho. Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau diam" Kyuhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ada kabar buruk untukmu, Kyunnie" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung panik. Apa Sungmin menderita penyakit yang serius. Ohh tidak Kyuhyun belum siap kehilangan Sungmin yang begitu dicintainya. "Ka..kau tidak bisa menyentuhku selama lima bulan" Ucap Sungmin dengan lesu.

"Apa kau terkena penyakit. Apa penyakitnya parah sampai aku tak bisa menyentuhmu" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan panik.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku terkena penyakit, Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Jangan bertele-tele, Cho Sungmin. Cepat beritahu aku" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Melihat itu Sungmin tertawa dalam hatinya. Aigooo suami yang kalut seperti ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Buka ini"

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar amplop coklat itu dengan cepat. Dibukanya amplop tersebut lalu membaca dengan seksama apa yang ada didalamnya.

Nyonya Cho Sungmin

Positif

Hamil

Kyuhyun langsung menerajang tubuh Sungmin, membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Bibirnya berkali-kali mengecupi pucuk kepala Sungmin. Ohhh betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Sungmin hamil itu berarti dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Jeongmal Gomawo, Ming. Terima kasih sudah mengandung anakku" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut namun tak dipungkiri bila terkandung nada bahagia disana.

"Ini juga berkat kegigihanmu membobolku, Kyunnie. Dan lagi ini juga anakku bukan anakmu saja"

"Tapi aku yang menghamilimu"

"Tapi aku yang mengandung"

"Dia anakku"

"Bayi ini anakkku"

"Anak kita" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang berat-berat. Makan makanan bergizi agar kau tetap sehat dan anak kita juga akan sehat. Bila kau menginginkan sesuatu segera beritahu aku, aku akan mengabulkannya. Dan satu lagi aku tak akan membiarkanmu kelelahan, aku akan menyewa pembantu rumah tangga agar kau bisa istirahat, mulai sekarang kau tak boleh melakukan apapun, cukup istirahat, mengerti?"

Menyesal Sungmin memberitahu kehamilannya pada Kyuhyun jika hasilnya seperti ini, dirinya tak boleh berbuat apa-apa. Heyy itu tentu saja sangat membosankan !. tapi, Sungmin sangat bahagia karena Sungmin tahu semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya dan calon anak mereka.

Sungmin mengelus perut yang masih datarnya itu "Appamu berlebihan sekali, Eomma masih bisa berbuat apa-apa sendiri tapi Appamu sangat membatasi aktivitas Eomma. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja, jangan dengarkan Appamu itu"

"YAKK! Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat Sungmin sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut.

**~ooOOoo~**

**~ooOOoo~**

"Eommmaaaaa~, Minhyunnie pulangggg~"

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Sungmin yang berada di dapur hanya menghela nafasnya, begitulah kebiasaan Minhyun apabila baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Selalu berteriak ketika memanggil namanya. Sudah diperingatkan agar tak berteriak namun tetap saja hal itu dilakukan, Keras kepala yang diturunkan Appanya melekat dengan baik di sikapnya.

"Jangan berteriak, Minhyunnie"

Minhyun langsung berlari hendak memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin pun membungkukkan dirinya agar Minhyun dapat menggapai tubuhnya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Minhyunnie" Sungmin menggendong Minhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Cama Appa, Wookie Eomma dan Cungie Appa"

Minhyunnie, Cho Minhyun, bocah perempuan berusia lima tahun yang menjadi anak semata wayang –saat ini keluarga KyuMin. Ahh tidak Yesung dan Ryeowook pun mengklaim kalau Minhyun juga anak mereka karena mereka belum memiliki anak. Minhyun senang-senang saja akan hal itu, karena apabila keinginan Minhyun tak dituruti oleh Eomma dan Appanya maka Minhyun akan meminta kepada Wookie Eomma dan akan senang hati eomma yang satunya itu mengabulkannya. Sikap cerdiknya lagi-lagi diwarisi oleh sanga appa.

"Ryeowookie, Sungie Oppa, Masuklah"

Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah mansion Cho Kyuhyun. Minhyun sudah berlalu ke kamar pribadinya untuk menyalin pakaiannya berganti dengan baju santai tak lupa memasukkan beberapa bajunya kedalam tas gemblok bermotif srigala yang sedang menggigit kaki kelinci.

"Kacihan yaa Bunny celalu dimakan cama cligala jahat. Tapi kata Appa cudah takdilnya bunny dimakan cama cligala. Tapi Minhyunnie tak mengelti apa maksud pelkataan Appa, sudahlah"

.

"Minhyun bilang Kyuhyun ikut menjemputnya, kemana dia" Sungmin memberikan soft drink pada Yesung dan Ryeowook lalu duduk disebrang pasangan yang baru menikah dua bulan itu.

"Aku disini, Ming"

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk tepat disamping Sungmin, mengecup sekilas bibir pouty itu.

"Sadarlah ada kami disini" Ujar Yesung dengan jengah sementara Ryeowook hanya terkikik melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah merah padam karena malu.

"Kami tak mengundang kalian, kalian saja yang mau datang kesini"

"Lidahmu tak berubah yaa, Kyuhyun-sshi. Tetap tajam" Komentar Ryeowook.

"Wookie Eomma, Cungie Appa, ayo kita belangkat"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya pad Minhyun yang tegah menuruni tangga. Sungmin menatap heran pada Minhyun. "Kau mau kemana, Chagie"

"Wookie Eomma bilang kita akan bellibul ke cingapula, Minhyun mau main di disneyland belsama Wookie eomma dan Cungie Appa" Senyuman manis terpampang dibibir Minhyun.

"Yaa! Minhyun itu anak kami. Mengapa kalian selalu menculiknya sihh" Ucap Sungmin dengan menatap tajam pasangan YeWook. Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingya mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dengan membelai punggung Sungmin.

"Heyy, kami tak akan menyengsarakan anak kami, Cho Sungmin"

"Dia anakku, bukan anak kalian. Aku yang mengandungnya. Kyuu~" Sungmin meminta pertolongan pada suaminya agar Minhyun tak jadi pergi.

"Minhyunnie kau tak akan membiarkan Eomma sedih kan, karena itu batalkan acara berliburmu dengan Wookie Eomma dan Cungie Appa, nde" Pinta Kyuhyun pada Minhyun.

"Yakk ! Jangan membuat seolah-olah kami jahat pada kalian" Ucap Ryeowook cepat.

Minhyun bingung harus memilih yang mana. Minhyun tak ingin Eommanya sedih tapi Minhyun juga sangat ingin bermain di disneyland apalagi kalau melihat minnie mouse, ahhh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mata Minhyun berbinar-binar.

Minhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu memeluk leher Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin pun membalas memeluk leher Minhyun, menarik bocah kecil itu kedalam pangkuannya.

"Eomma, Minhyun hanya pelgi tiga hali tadinya Wookie Eomma mengajak Minhyun bellibul catu minggu tapi kalena Eomma tak bica jauh dali Minhyun jadi Minhyun hanya pelgi tiga hali saja. Jangan hawatil, Minhyun pacti baik-baik caja kalena ada Wookie Eomma dan Cungie Appa"

Sungmin memandang takjub pada Minhyun. Anaknya baru berusia lima tahun tapi mampu berbicara seperti itu.

"Appa~ bolehh yaa Minhyunnie pelgi dengan Wookie Eomm dan Cungie Appa" Minhyun berkata seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, jurus yang sangat Kyuhyun tidak sukai karena akan membuatnya lemah. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya terkekeh saat Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya secara kaku.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita berangkat"

Minhyun sudah digandeng oleh Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap Minhyun dengan tak rela. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengakibatkan mereka tak bisa berlibur bersama.

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya. "Manfaatkan waktu tiga hari ini dengan membuat adik untuk Minhyun, kami pergi"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya berwajah pias kini mengembangkan seringaiannya, Sungmin yang tak sadar akan perkataan Yesung masih saja menatap punggung Minhyun.

"Hahhh~"

"Kau pasti kesepian, Ming" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita buat adik untuk Minhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin dengan brydal style. Sungmin yang bingung harus melakukan apa saat Minhyun tak ada hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun membopongnya ke kamar mereka.

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Mereka harus membuat adik untuk Minhyun agar Sungmin tak kesepian saat Minhyun 'diculik' oleh pasangan YeWook.

END~

Hehheee #ketawa polos.

Ini udah end,, aku ngucapin terima kasih karena udah mau baca ffku ini. Meskipun masih ada yang belum menyalurkan jarinya untuk mengetik review buat aku.

Makasih buat reviewers yang berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi komentar-komentar tentang fict ini ^^,, makasih juga yang udah follow bahkan memfavoritkan fict ini

Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, aku minta maaf yaa karena ngebuat kalian gak nyaman pas ngebacanya

Emm aku mau curhat sedikit boleh ? boleh kan boleh donk pasti boleh #plak

Aku sedih banget pas ngeliat view ff ini tapi yang review gak sampe dua persen,, iyaa aku tahu ff ini ff pasaran tapi bisakan yaa kasih aku beberapa kalimat buat nyenengin aku. Nyenengin orang itu dapet pahala lohhhh

maaf yaa tadi sempet aku hapus eheeheee ^^

For the last,, please give me a comment about this fict. Thank you~~~~


End file.
